The Twin's Two Tales
by LadyofDarkness90
Summary: Two twins tell two different stories, each with a different problem. Sucky summary, I know. Please R&R. *Under revision*
1. Lavvana's Prologue

Author's Note:: Before you go and question why I deleted all the other chapters, I did it for a reason. The prologue changed a bit, maybe not by much but it changed. I'm hoping more people will read and review it when I get the new and improved first chapter posted. *crosses fingers* I hope. Here's the prologue, enjoy.

* * *

The Tale of Lavvana Blackmoon

(Thought by Lavvana)

Prologue

My name is Lavvana Blackmoon. I am Breton that is seventeen years-old who lives in Skingrad with a person she's proud to call a friend... a lot better than calling her a servafnt or slave actually. Anyways, picture this: not only am I a Breton, but I have dark violet hair that is usually up in a neat organized bun. It isn't today though. In fact, it hasn't even been in a bun for several weeks now, let alone brushed. My eyes are a piercing blue shade... or they had been three weeks ago. My friend, Eyja, has been a wonderful friend to me and has been trying to get me out of my sorrow or drunken stupor. Currently, I'm drowning my sorrows in Tamika's delicious wine. Best wine maker in Cryodiil... or so I think, but I don't like too much wine, so I occasionally switch to ale.

I have a twin that looks exactly like me, but is sweeter, kinder and more... approachable. Has been for years. She's the arch-mage up at the university in the Imperial City. Not very good at it though, mainly because the only magic she's good at is restoration and a bit of destruction. We should really go around and finish closing the Oblivion Gates that are left open... nah. Too much of a hassle, and I'm sick and tired of watching out for her ass when she goes 'ooh, stinkhorn' or 'I need that, give me a second'. Her name's Alexira. Like I thought before, we're twins and look exactly the same. Our attitudes and personalities differ though. She frowns upon killing, but smiles upon me running the Fighter's guild and being the Grand Champion in the arena. I frown upon the usage of magic, but grin at the mere thought of killing. It's a rush, it gets the adrenaline flowing and you feel happy when you see the river of blood flow from your victim's wounds. She would rather electrocute or fry her target compared to getting into close combat. Hah, so much alike yet so very different. Strange thing is... three people know that I murder for fun, for pleasure, and just for the hell of it. Eyja, Alexira and Modryn know that I kill, and still act like nothing ever goes on.

I haven't been outdoors in awhile, well neither has Eyja unless she finds a way out and goes to restock our food supply. I've boarded the windows up and locked the balcony door. The only source of light is from a torch or from the fireplace when I decide to light it. I have everything I need here, comfort from a friend, food, a warm home, and drink. Still, Eyja says that I should really seek comfort in my twin or even my second-in-command, Modryn. Why would he care, you might ask. Well, I'll tell you why he'd care. The arrogant bastard has changed over the last few months since I inherited the Fighter's guild from Vilena Donton... granted he might not give a shit if I'm paler than an albino horse, or that I am always getting hangovers in the morning or evening.

Okay, as I hinted to earlier, I am the Grand Champion. I run the Fighter's guild and... sadly, I am the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood. Where I go, is where I go. Although, now that I think about it, I haven't been to Bravil in so long... or Cheydinhal either. Modryn's most likely repeating last month's orders, like it matters now. I remember the beginning... before I was a part of the Dark Brotherhood... before my life changed.

"Eyja! Fireplace needs to be fed again!" I called out to the Nord? Is she a Nord? I can never remember. She is taller than me, so maybe she is a Nord... I don't know. Back to the beginning.


	2. Knife in the Dark

Author's Note:: The new first chapter. Different in some ways, it looked longer on my word document than it does on here but... I can't do a thing about that. I'm thinking of adding break points through Lavvana's flashback/storytelling. Don't know though. Lavvana may've also changed a bit, but this is how she's supposed to be. She's not nice and sweet like Alexira, but she can be if she forces herself to be. Enjoy the new and improved chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

A Knife in the Dark

I was just a simple, adventurous Breton that had just turned seventeen yesterday. I had just been titled the Grand Champion after a very tough fight against the Grey Prince; I had to crawl to the little fountain to be rejuvenated. Vilena Donton had relinquished her title to me, after stripping me of my original title... saying that she was in no way fit to be the Guild master of the Fighter's guild in Chorrol. I was on my way down to Bravil, walking on the dirt path to avoid wolves and... the occasional mud crab. I thought those things stayed near water, but apparently they don't need water to survive. I was moving quickly but that was because I was just wearing a leather armor set, easier for me to get around instead of feeling like I'm walking through mud in heavy armor. The sun was beating down upon my face, which by now, felt like it was burning instead of tanning. Sad thing was, I was nowhere near civilization, and I needed a lot of things at the moment. I needed arrows for my steel bow, and badly. Strange thing is... most of the time I couldn't retrieve my arrows from the corpses. I had about ten arrows left, and I didn't want to have to use them. I had no repair hammers with me, and my silver dagger was... well... to put it quite simply, it was broken. I was praying to the Nine Divine that I didn't have to use my fists, mainly because I can't hit for shit. Praying, doesn't do shit though... in fact, I got pissed and quickly. Why? Because some dumb-assed Imperial Trooper chased a bear past me, and swung his sword so that it hit me. Is it self-defense if you cast flare at the Trooper whom injured you? Or is it mere stupidity to try and get back at the person, and not be self-defense? Either way, I casted flare, and ran after the Trooper to be his ass to death, and to beat the bear to smithereens.

It took hours to release all that anger, granted it isn't easy to punch an armored man to death... especially if you can't punch to save your life. Nearly died multiple times focusing on one and ignoring the other. Next time... kill the bear first and not the person, less chance of dying... or so I hope. It took a few minutes for it to register in my mind, but I had killed an Imperial Trooper... even after he said he didn't cut me with his sword. I looked around a bit frantically and ran towards the Inn of Ill Omen. There was no way in Oblivion that I could step foot in the Imperial City without being caught, so the best thing that I could do was wait it out. Maybe they'd forget. Wait... how in Oblivion do they know someone killed one of their own? Instead of paying attention to where I was running, I ended up smacking my face against the door. I'm more of a thinker when it comes to odd situations and happenings. Cursing under my breath, I opened the door and entered the cold, damp building. The Inn of Ill Omen... gives you the shivers don't it? Granted, the only reason why I ran to this shabby Inn was to hopeful rest peacefully, and without fear. I slowly approached the Innkeeper, and bought a room for the night. The stairs creaked under my feet, which just added to the creepy feelings that I already had for this place. The key wouldn't work in the lock at first, and I was tempted to just pick the damned lock but that would alert the owner and then I'd definitely be arrested. Growling, I tried the key again and this time the locking mechanism clicked and allowed me to open the foul smelling door. I placed the key on the dresser, shut the door behind me and went to crawl on the ground to get under the rough, itchy wool blanket on the hay filled blankets. It was freezing in this room, and it felt like I was being watched.

"Damn it to Oblivion... why isn't there at least a candle in here to keep the room at least a little warm?" I asked myself out loud, and I surely wasn't expecting the Owner to hear my question and answer it. Groaning, I put my head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up over my head. I fell asleep like this for maybe an hour at most. The room had gotten colder, and I was hearing the floorboards creaking under someone's weight. Sighing, I sat up in the bed and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders to keep myself warm. Looking up I saw a pale face underneath a pitch black hood. He called himself Lucien Lachance. It was a nice name, surely a lot better than what some of these people I met went by. After telling me his name and a bunch of other things that probably didn't register in my mind, he snarled out his next words which sure as Oblivion scared me. Apparently, I made the task he was wanting me to do, way too easy. Not my fault that this Inn was closer than a bandit's camp. I listened to him for a bit longer on his enraged ranting on how they needed to find more difficult to locate kills for the initiates. After he was done, he told me that if I wanted to walk into the Night Mother's embrace, and all of the others' as well, all I had to do... was kill an old man by the name of Rufio who slumbered at this Inn.

Now I could understand why he was so angry. It was an easy task, and it didn't require much traveling distance at all. I watched Lucien vanish to the air, but I thought it could've been a spell or even an enchanted ring or amulet that he could've put on. I took my barely durable dagger out from its sheath and turned the blade over in my hands, admiring the handiwork before reaching into my bag and taking out a bottle of poison which was called Poison of Illness. I had to laugh quietly at how this Inn is really the Inn of Ill Omen, at least for others it is. Bad pun in there too, but I still thought it was funny in an ironic sort of way. I uncorked the bottle and carefully poured the poison onto the weapon, and re-sheathed it. Standing up, I stretched my leg muscles just a bit before I crouched and began creeping down the stairs. I'm not a thief, so I'm not used to being so quiet but... if I'm seriously thinking about becoming a murderer for the Dark Brotherhood, then I might as well take sneaking seriously. Maybe I ought to go see Casammara and get some tips on sneaking; she is the best thief after all. The stairs creaked every third step, which was making me cringe. The owner needs to fix that problem. The hatch that led down to the basement was easy to find, and it was unlocked which made for easier access and me not having to waste my lockpicks. I jumped down to the bottom and quickly made my way to the last door. It was warmer down here than it was up on the second floor, and I wondered what in Oblivion's hells made it that way.

Upon entering the last room I found the man, Rufio, lying there in the bed in a peaceful slumber. I felt a grin form onto my face as I took out my poisoned dagger and thought that he'd be sleeping peacefully for all of eternity. I stood up and bit my lip to hold back my ever-growing grin as I struck him. He made a short cry before spluttering blood up onto the pillow and bleeding out onto the bed. I never thought killing would have been so fun. My grin calmed down and turned into a smile as I admired my kill. I sheathed the weapon again and pushed the dead corpse off of the bed, and went around to dig in his pocket for some gold. Pocketing the gold, I looked at the bed and drew the blankets back and slipped underneath them. Just because there was blood coating the bed, doesn't mean I'm going to let the warmth of the room go to waste. I got another hour of sleep before the room decreased in temperature. Lucien had arrived, or maybe he had been there watching me kill Rufio without rhyme or reason. He handed be the Blade of Woe and told me that Cheydinhal was where my new home and new family rests and awaits me. During this point in time, I had no idea that I had a twin sister, and vice-versa.

The travel took two long, agonizing days. I was running, like I never ran before... and I usually don't run. I'm not athletic at all. Strangely enough, I wanted to kill more people. Look into my victims eyes as they breathed their last breath. I wanted to get to the sanctuary for those who killed... a haven. I entered Cheydinhal calmly, and out of breath. I nearly ran into a girl when I looked up at the sky to determine the time. So it would be my fault partially but it doesn't help her case out any if she was just standing in the way like a blasted statue. I looked at her, and she at me. Both of us had dark violet hair that was strewn up into a messy bun. Both of us also had piercing blue eyes, and we were both Bretons as well. Not everyday you run into someone that looks like you. She was the first to talk.

"I'm so sorry. I should have moved, but I was trying to remember where my home is, and where the Mage's guild was located. Name's Alexira and if you need any help or advice, you can come to me," she said apologetically but still smiled at me even though my clothes were stained with Rufio's blood. She didn't know that though. I decided that I'd be a nice person and reply to her.

"It's okay, it was my fault. Nice to meet you, by the way, my name is Lavvana Blackmoon. First time here, but I'm sure I can find my way around. Well, I better be off. See ya around," was all I said before she gave me a questioning look. She had opened her mouth as if to say something but she didn't get a chance to say a thing because I had already ran past her and over the bridge to find the abandoned house in the east. Wasn't hard, except for breaking open the lock. Once in, I went down to the basement and went through the hole in the wall. I touched the rocky sides in awe and followed it to a door. I studied the picture with interest, and jumped back in shock when I heard a voice. I was frozen momentarily which obviously pissed the door off since it repeated its question again. I replied hastily with 'Sanguine, my brother'. The door opened up slowly, and I walked in.

I loved the sanctuary already, granted that the walking skeleton in the room creeped me out just a tad bit. An Argonian by the name of Ocheeva walked up to me and spoke to me like I had been there since I was just a little kid. She handed me my shrouded armor and hood, and told me to put it on and that when I was done to seek out Vicente Valtieri. I quickly changed into them, and sighed in relief that the disgusting leather armor was off. It was beginning to get a bit stiff, and this was more form fitting, more comfortable. Wait... is this a one-size fits all, or do they do measurements so quickly that you don't see them? Nevermind, I couldn't complain. I felt at home for once in my life. I walked through the hall, past a few members who watched me warily. So much for a warm, welcoming embrace... Lucien you liar. Finding Vicente was easy enough, although I had to walk past the rudest member of the brotherhood. I love Khajiits, but damn... Mraaj-Dar was just a complete asshole when I walked by him. I found Vicente in his room, but I was staring. Out of shock or in fear, I didn't know... but I never thought that I'd come face to face with a vampire. His cheeks and eye sockets were sunken in, his fangs protruded from his mouth, his eyes were blood-red... and his skin was almost white in color. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped forward, grasping my hand tightly and asked for my first contract while trying not to stammer. Ah, the first day at the sanctuary and the vampire knows I'm scared of him. Lovely, isn't it?


	3. A Watery Grave

Author's Note:: Lavvana's not good with describing things in full detail. -_-; I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and I'm trying to add more too it. Hmm...

* * *

A Watery Grave

Okay, I got to start off with the lovely rank of murderer, and my first contract was definitely going to send me into an adrenaline rush. I was to go to the Imperial City's Water District, and send Captain Tussad to his watery grave. Sounds extremely easy right? Well... if you've got a sneak skill as low as mine, you wish the job could've involved less pirates. I traveled slowly to the Imperial City, hoping that they forgot about their dead Imperial Trooper friend. That's the last thing I need at the moment is being arrested for murder. Not a good first impression. Took another two days to get there, and what do you know. The guards forgot, and I was able to head all the way to the southwestern part of the city. Two ships were docked, and I knew which one was which. The pirate ship has pirates walking around it, completely obvious choice. Like I stated earlier, my sneak skill sucks and there was no way in Oblivion that I was going to get past the four pirates. I thought for a moment and then remembered that there was an open crate close to the water's edge. I walked casually toward the slope that led into the water, turned around, crouched and went to crawl into the crate and closed the lid. I waited, and waited, and waited... and finally I was put into the boat.

When the footsteps died, I opened the lid and painfully tried to get out. I stretched my aching limbs and went back into my crouched position and began to hunt down the ladder that would lead me to Tussad. I felt just a bit seasick, but I knew we weren't actually setting off to sea... it was just the light swaying motion and the bobbing that made me feel uneasy. I saw the ladder but I could also see past the open door that revealed two pirates that were being chatterboxes. I glanced back at the ladder and began to think of my options... and when I was done thinking, I realized that either way I was going to have to kill them. I didn't care, more blood to paint the walls and floor. Though, I want to try to get up the ladder without being noticed first. So, I made my way to the tilted ladder and grasped one of the rungs in my gloved hand. Right as I lifted myself up to the next rung, I felt a blade meet my back and I felt the warmth of my blood trickling down my back. I let go of the rung, and turned around, pulling my arms up to block the next swing of the sharp cutlass. I casted a quick flare and withdrew the lame excuse for a dagger (the blade of woe) and stabbed the dark-skinned pirate over and over again until his body toppled over into a heap. This only enraged his friend, so I quickly picked up the bloodied cutlass and shoved it through the man's heart and left the weapon in him as he fell over.

With a bleeding back that was causing me pain, I looked at my dagger and came to realize that it was broken. Growling I sheathed the blade, and wondered why my luck sucked in keeping my weapons sharp and ready. Remembering that I had brought several repair hammers with me, I quickly took out the blade of woe and a hammer, and began to repair it. I cursed every time the hammer broke, and by the time I was done repairing the blade, I was down to two hammers left. I held onto my weapon and climbed up the ladder, after I picked up a cleaner cutlass.

After climbing the ladder, I found myself in Captain Gaston Tussad's living quarters. I think the swaying was much more worse up here than down there. Peering around the corner, I was relieved to see the dear Captain asleep. I crept up to his bedside and used the cutlass to get a one hit murder. As I was searching through his pockets for items of use, I jumped when I heard knocking on the door that led into this room. I shoved his gold into my pocket and grabbed the key. The knocking became pounding and the calm voices became shouting. I ran into the dining room, and slid over the top of the table, clearly making my presence known there now. Slipped the key into the lock, unlocked the door, thrusted it open and jumped off the balcony and into the cold waters below me. When I swim, I swim with my eyes closed because the water burns my eyes. I had to swim with them open, and I was on the verge of tears. I swam like my life depended on it, and it did because there were slaughter fish in the waters.

It took nearly three days to return back to my new home in the sanctuary, and my clothes felt a lot more tighter than they did when I first got them... but I had to remind myself of my swim from the ship. When I entered the sanctuary, I went toward the eastern door that led to the rooms and sat at the table next to Gogron Gro-Bolmog and Teinaava. It was around early noon, so lunch was being had and I was starving. M'raaj-Dar and Ocheeva were sitting across from the three of us. I had to snatch the bread before anyone decided to take it; so I was munching on bread and occasionally taking a sip of the Tamika wine while listening to their conversation.

"There is a Breton that is already an Evoker," M'raaj-Dar said, as I heard Gogron scoff. Ocheeva looked as though she were trying not to laugh, along with Teinaava who was occasionally murmuring to himself about the stupid Khajiit. That was until all the attention was turned to me.

"So, what does this Breton look like?" I had to ask, I couldn't get Alexira's words out of my head. Teinaava, Ocheeva, and Gogron looked at M'raaj-Dar for an answer, and he gave the tiniest of smiles before he frowned deeply.

"They say she has dark violet hair that is always up in a bun, with all-knowing blue eyes. They say that she'll be the next arch-mage," he spoke as he stood to leave us, "They speak her name in praise. Her name's Alexira Blackmoon." That was when I passed out, and hit my head on the floor. When I woke up, I was lying on Teinaava's bed with the group around me. Not very nice to be caught staring at someone who had just recently passed out. I did catch what M'raaj-Dar asked Ocheeva when they turned and walked away. Ocheeva answered M'raaj-Dar's question with a shrug of her shoulders, while Gogron grinned sloppily and gave me an answer that I didn't ask for... along with a pounding headache.

"Well missy, when you passed out, not only did you fall over, you managed to do a lot more. You knocked over the wine, and you gave Teinaava a good punch to the face. It was hilarious, such brutality even when you don't know what you're doing Why'd you pass out anyways? Was the bread moldy?" Gogron asked out of concern, but I knew he thought it was funny that such events happened. I turned my head to look at Teinaava, and watched him nurse his jaw.

"I apologize deeply, Teinaava, for accidentally punching you. I just never thought that that mage would have the same last name as me. She resides in a house here... in Cheydinhal. It's been about a week or so since I ran into her. She couldn't have the same surname as me," I spoke as I stood from the bed and onto shaky legs, and I removed my hood. M'raaj-Dar's description of Alexira was also my physical description as well. Everybody looked shock, besides Ocheeva who stepped up to me with a studying gaze.

"Maybe she is your twin; long lost identical twin at that. It could happen," she said with a casual shrug of her shoulders as she turned on her heel and finally left the living quarters. For some reason, I started hating Ocheeva then and there. I just ignored the feeling and went to go find Vicente so that I could get my next contract. Gogron and Teinaava tried their best to keep me from leaving the room, but I slipped through their grasp and made it to the main hall. I caught a glimpse of Ocheeva heading up the ladder, and sighed inwardly. Glancing around, I saw Vicente sitting in the corner with a book open in his hands. I hated disturbing him, it made me feel bad. I walked up to him, and gained his attention immediately. Smiling, I ask him for my next contract and listened to what he was saying before thanking him and departing. Vampires always gave me the chills, because most of them came at you to kill you and spread their disease if you accidentally rolled up into one of their cots. This one didn't do that. He didn't go around draining people of blood, I ought to know at least. I saw him drinking blood from a bottle. At least I can sleep in the sanctuary peacefully knowing that Vicente won't go into a blood-lust rage and kill us all.


	4. Accidents Happen

Accidents Happen

Next contract has me traveling all the way to Bruma. Not that far, but still... it gets cold and I'm sorry but shrouded armor does not keep me warm. I don't do well in the cold, I don't think anyone does. Bruma's located north of the Imperial City and a bit to the East... near the Jerall Mountains. My victim tonight is an old man by the name of Baenlin, a wood elf. I hate them; normally I hate any kind of elf but I have reasons. One type is sarcastic and arrogant. A second type is too high up on their high-horse and is ignoring you because you aren't one of them aristocratic oafs. The last type can be too bubbly, and happy. Can we guess the order of that? No? Dunmer, Altmer, and last but surely not least, the Bosmer. Stupid elves. Anyways, enough about the blasted pointed ear folk and on with what happened! Like I've said... it's too cold here. It's a nice place, has lovely houses... hey there's one for sale... but I don't like the snow and I'm sure those houses don't stay warm all the time. After this, I'm going to the inn and celebrating. It's been a month and two weeks since my watery grave contract, and hitting Teinaava on accident. I made it up to him though, granted I didn't like being dressed up. Damn his terms, and me saying that I'd do anything that was agreeable. I hate dates... I hate Argonians on dates. I'm off track again!

As I walked casually through the freezing, snowy yet icy roads in Bruma, I had to move out of the way for guards who were running with their weapons brandished. At first I thought they were coming at me, since I was wearing my shrouded armor and hood, but I saw what they were going to kill. Wait... are those creaking things... skeletons? Was the mage's guild here on fire before? Nah, something must have happened, but I'm not too concerned with the trivial matter. What I was concerned with was staging a damned accident. I found Baenlin's house, which nearly took an hour to find... plus a skeleton. Damned thing came at me, luckily I had a poisoned weapon to take care of him. Lockpicking my way into the basement was incredibly easy. I've been sneaking around a lot lately, building up my skill so I can kill my victims with one hit. Actually, to be quite honest, I haven't stopped sneaking for a whole month so I was quite good at sneaking around now. It was 8:30 by the time I had picked the second lock that would lead me into the actual house. This meant that my target was already lounging in his favorite chair, reading a good book. Opening the door and stepping into the warmth, I peered around the corner to see Baenlin sitting underneath his mounted Minotaur head. Keeping my emotionless mask on my face, I climbed up the stairs and found his bedroom. I searched the area thoroughly and found that he had a crawlspace that led to the fastenings that kept his trophy in place. Sneaking through the crawlspace was a bit tight, but as long as I got to remove the fastenings then I was happy. The wood cracked a bit, and I listened to the head fall from the wall and crush my poor old target. As I was moving to leave the crawlspace, I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps and a warhammer being unsheathed.

I forgot that Baenlin had a body guard, but the agreement was that I wouldn't kill the second man unless I wanted to forfeit my bonus and dammit I wanted my bonus. I made it down the stairs, moving even more slowly so that my footsteps were more silent than the death that had just happened moments ago. I stood in the doorway, watching Gromm silently. The Nord looked like he was in shock, and I could have sworn I saw sadness but shrugged it off and passed by him without a problem. If I had cared about the man's feelings, I probably would have let him beat me to a pulp but... I wanted to return to my home and claim my bonus that Vicente had promised me.

The cold air was more cold now since I left the home, and when I stood up for the first time in a month, I could hear all my bones popping. I walked back to the main road, and looked back to the mage's guild to see that it was still burning... but the fire was slowly dying. Returning my gaze back to the road before me, I stopped dead in my tracks and saw my assassin brother confronting the one called Alexira. I couldn't hear the words that they exchanged, I was too far away. When my assassin brother, Gogron, pulled out his battle axe, and I could hear Alexira laugh before she turned to walk away. That did not stop Gogron from planting his axe right into her shoulder, and breaking the bone. She screamed in pain and when the axe was removed, she turned around with her staff in hand and a dangerous smile on her face. Self-defense; she had the right to attack her attacker now. From what I heard, her magicka had been improved, so it'd be a spectacular show to watch. It was an hour show full of fire, electricity, and ice... and plenty of healing. When it ended, she was courteous enough to heal Gogron to the best of her ability before smiling at him and leaving.

I walked up to Gogron, wondering what in Oblivion had been going through his mind. He was grinning as he turned to face me. I shook my head in exasperation as I raised my hand to the last of his wounds and healed it. Hey, I needed to know how to heal myself if I had a knack of being attacked on my way to different cities.

"What in Oblivion's name were you thinking, Gogron?" I asked him as he chuckled boisterously. The sound nearly hurt my head; there was no way I was going to get used to his loud mouth. Removing my hand from his healed wound, I looked up at his face. You know what... I didn't like the color green either, but I liked orcs.

"You're right, she does live in Cheydinhal. She's no longer an Evoker though. During the past month, she said that she's been working her ass off and is now a wizard. Hmm... I was to kill her," he spoke truthfully. That's another thing about me. I can tell when somebody is lying by the way their eyes try to avert mine and by the way they say their words. I just sighed and motioned him to accompany back to our home. That was at 9:58. The month was Frostfall and the day was Turdas. Traveling back to Cheydinhal was going to be a long trek, especially since Gogron never shuts up even when told to do so.

* * *

Well, it is now officially Morndas and I hate Morndas with a passion. I've never been the type of person that woke up on Morndas morning with a smile on their face and feeling well-rested. Both of us made it back safe and sound, not injured at all. I just couldn't get the orc to shut up. We both entered the sanctuary at the same time, and when our separate ways. He was greeted by Ocheeva, and I went to go talk to Teinaava. I like Argonians to an extent. I could handle talking with Teinaava, even if he kept flirting with me... but I couldn't stand talking to Ocheeva. Teinaava and I talked for a bit, mainly about Gogron and his big mouth. We both laughed and it felt good to laugh. When was the last time that I laughed? When I killed Rufio I suppose was the last time I ever laughed. Then I thought of Lucien. What he was doing, where he was and why he was never here... these were the only questions that I asked myself and no-one else. Ocheeva had once told me that he was this sanctuary's Speaker, and it sounds like an important job... sounds kind of boring as well.

It was lunch time again, although nobody was around to enjoy the cooked mutton and bread. I didn't feel hungry, so I went and found Schemer and petted the rat. He was a lovable little rat, and I almost feel bad for killing all the other rats before I met him. It doesn't keep me up at night though. The only two things that keep me up at night are thoughts of Lucien and Alexira. After petting Schemer I moved on over to a circle table, sat down and began to read a book of mine. I don't remember what it was called though. I was reading peacefully, shifting through the pages before Ocheeva and Gogron came down to talk to me and I knew I wasn't going to like what was brought up. Setting down the book, I looked up at the two of them, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Sister, the mage needs to be killed," Gogron immediately said, and I just scoffed as I shoved the book into my bag.

"I won't do it. She could be my twin sister. Anyways, it is in no contract that was written out by Lucien and given to Vicente," I said sternly as I stood up from my chair. I wasn't going to go through this trouble, not today. I just got back today and I didn't want to deal with any of this shit. Just because Gogron couldn't kill her doesn't mean the contract automatically defaults to me. I bid them a goodnight, even though it was only four in the evening, and crawled into my bed that was placed near Teinaava's bed. Better him than near M'raaj-Dar, I suppose.

* * *

I woke with a start, and was looking into the eyes of Teinaava. He moved his hands from my shoulder and straightened up. It was a lot hotter in the room than it was earlier. I slowly sat up in my bed, and brushed my hand through my hair. I also wiped some of the perspiration from my forehead with the back of my other hand.

"Sister, you had a nightmare. Maybe it'd be best if you took a break from killing and take a vacation," Teinaava suggested as he crawled back into his bed once he was sure I wasn't going to scream again. I nodded my head in agreement with his suggestion and muttered a 'you're right'. I stood from my bed, and knelt down beside my chest and dug out my everyday 'normal' clothing and my pouch of gold. Changing into a dark shirt and black wide pants, I went to find Vicente to tell him that I was taking a break from all my assassinations. When I found him, I cringed and he apologized. Seeing a vampire drink blood from a bottle should come as no surprise to me, but it still wasn't a pleasant sight after just waking up from a nightmare. I told him what I was going to do, and he only smiled and said that I had the right to take a break from everything. I thanked him and left the sanctuary. I had no idea what I was going to do now. None whatsoever. Maybe get a house, and drink. Sounded good to me.


	5. A Word of Caution

Author's Note:: This was how I pictured Lavvana when she's not in a stuffy sanctuary. More upbeat and kinder. I had fun writing this chapter, especially since this chapter never existed before. Whoo! Read and Review, and I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

* * *

A word of caution

House hunting is a pain in my ass. The one in the Water District of the Imperial City is too shabby and cramped... it's rather hideous but cheap. The one in Leyawiin was surrounded either by Argonians or Khajiit who argued, plus it was a dump as well and not what I was wanting. I checked out Bravil's home that was for sale, and it reminded me of Leyawiin's home and it was an immediate dislike. I didn't want to live in Bruma so that was out of the question. At the moment, I was in Skingrad looking at all the buildings. If they had a house here, I'd probably buy it... if I had the gold to do so. Paying for repairs was a bitch, and paying for my new dagger to be recharged was definitely costly. Sighing heavily, I placed my hands behind my head and passed by the shops, and almost passed by Rosethorn Hall. I didn't see the for sale sign hanging on the door, but I doubled back and I was looking up at it. I bit my lower lip, and tried to be calm. That didn't work because I ran all the way to the castle to talk to Shum gro-Yarug about the house. Twenty-five thousand gold... I thought it was going to be about forty thousand gold, but I'm glad it isn't. I bought the deed from him, and was given the key to the estate. Try to imagine how excited I was upon buying Rosethorn Hall. Go on, try. You can't.

I ran back into the town, jumping all the way and squealing. I was fucking excited about it. I put the key into the lock, and on the first try I heard it unlock and I squealed again and entered the barren house. I checked all the nook and cranny's, and was happy over all. I felt like a little girl who finally got the doll that she wanted after repeating 'I want that one'. I took in a deep breath and exhaled, calming my excited nerves. Now I had to go get everything to fill up this cold, empty home. I went to the shop that Gunder owned, and sweet-talked the prices down a bit and bought it all. Regretfully, I'm am almost out of gold, I've got a hundred and fifty left. Not-regretfully, I have a house that is fully furnished! As I was leaving the shop, a woman named Eyja stopped me. She said that she was looking for a different job, and wanted to know if I would like to have a housekeeper. The thought of it was nice, and I wouldn't be alone. I said that she was more than welcome to come and be my housekeeper, and the only charge was the rest of my gold. Now I am officially broke, and I didn't regret my choice in hiring a housekeeper. We left the shop, and headed on back to Rosethorn Hall.

We entered my home at the same time, and I was stricken with awe. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was spacious. Eyja went straight to work, and I went to look at everything. There was a spacious dining room, with two cabinets, a barrel and a chest for containing potions, poisons, drinks and food. The foyer area had a bench that sat in front of the burning fireplace, which warmed the entire house. I checked downstairs real quick. It was a mixture between a storage area and a makeshift room for Eyja. Going back upstairs, I went into the small office that was next to the stairs and looked at the cases that sat against the wall. I grinned happily as I went up the stairs and to the sitting room, with large bookshelves and more display cases. Then was the master bedroom, and I could not wait to see it. Opening the door, I caught sight of a dresser, two armoires, a chest and a queen sized bed. Turning my gaze to the right a little more there was a fireplace with two chairs in front of it, and I bounced up and down. Walking into the room revealed a desk area, more display cases, and more storage room. If anybody back at the sanctuary saw me now, they'd be wondering what happened to their lovable assassin, because I was dancing around my room with a smile on my face, and laughing happily.

I stopped my prancing around when I heard someone knock on my door, and I listened carefully. The voices were too soft to hear, but Eyja called up to me in a louder tone, telling me that I had a visitor and calling me mistress. That was going to have to change, I did not like being called mistress. I looked down at my attire, and shrugged. It was my home, and I'll wear what I feel comfortable in, so I went down two flights of stairs to greet the visitor. Upon entering the foyer, I froze in my tracks and stared at my mirror image. She was just smiling at me, wearing a blue and green outfit with gold trimmed shoes. Eyja was confused and was looking between the two of us before sighing and returning to work.

"So... I hear that you are my twin sister. Gogron was sure enough to make his point, though a bit painful. Also, I know what you do for a living and I will not turn you into Phillida. I don't agree with what you do, but it is your choice to stalk the night. I just stopped by to get to know my twin a little bit more," she said and I relaxed a lot more. She was no threat to me; she meant no harm. I smiled back at her, and motioned her to the dining room. We talked for a while, about this and that. We both were friends to Casammara, and we both recalled watching out friend become delirious. Alexira came to the conclusion that we had lost bits and pieces of our memory, because I sure as hell did not remember aiding Cassie and Martin Septim in finishing off what's his name. Found out some of Alex's likes and dislikes, which really differed from mine. She hates Khajiits, and distrusts Argonians. She hates killing people unless they have done wrong, and hates using bows, swords, daggers, axes, and any other things that isn't a staff. She's normally a bubbly person, that looks at the brighter side of things. Really different from me, but they never said that twins had to have the exact same likes, dislikes and personalities.

We both stopped talking long enough to eat the meal that Eyja sat in front of us, and I was oblivious to the fact that the door was opened by the nord woman, and to the fact that I really felt like I was really being watched. As I turned around to speak to Alexira for a minute, something dark skinned caught my sight and I freaked. Alexira chuckled in amusement as I stood from my chair to yell at Modryn Oreyn for not only nearly giving me a heart-attack, but for abandoning the guild to locate me. He let me go into my rage, and waited until I slumped back down into my chair and grabbed the bottle of Tamika's wine and took a large gulp from it. I told him to focus on recruiting and getting contracts; a change of pace from last month's orders. After giving him the order, I looked over my shoulder to see the narrowed eyes and the deep-set frown before looking back at the table.

"Sorry, was just making sure that the Guild master wasn't suffering," he muttered under his breath before bidding the both of us farewell, and taking his leave. Rolling my eyes, I grinned as I watched Eyja set down two plates with a slice of shepherd's pie on it and it smelled divine. My first night in a new home, went very well. There was no orc talking non-stop, no khajiit giving me dirty glares, no twin argonians grinning mischievously at me, and no vampire. Yes, there were two guild members I didn't get along with well, and I didn't care to mention their names.

Alexira left early in the morning to return to the Imperial City, and I left my home to go find and pick some nightshade. I love the little dangerous flower, and it was hard to find. It didn't help that I watched four of my nightshades fall down a waterfall, before I jumped off the tallest rock. There were no bears, wolves, or even spriggan near by and I made sure of that. So I could enjoy the waterfall without the fear of being mauled. I rested in the waters, thinking about what my brothers and sisters were doing in the sanctuary. Whatever they were doing, Teinaava had been right, the time I got away from them was a deep relief and it invigorated me. Although, was it possible to go through a withdrawal from not having killed a single person in nearly a month? I stayed at the waterfall even when night fell, and I was more aware now then I was earlier because someone was stepping on the leaves. I withdrew Sufferthorn from her sheath, and held it at the ready but no-one appeared before me. The water splashed behind me, causing me to drop the blade into the water, and cursing the nine divine and pleading with the night mother that it would be easy to find. I wasn't expecting a hand to jut out from the water's surface holding my dagger, and wasn't expecting the pale vampire to be there smiling at me.

"Dammit Vicente! At least say your name so I don't stab you or pull my weapon out on you ever again," I said as I snatched my dagger back and sheathed her, slumping down into the water as he chuckled in amusement and sat next to me but not too close, "What are you even doing here? Planning on ruining my peace away from brotherhood?"

"You're peace was already ruined when you stepped out of the sanctuary, Lavva. You don't realize the temperature shifts much do you?" I looked at Vicente who grabbed a hold of a nightshade that drifted toward him, and looked at it, "M'raaj-Dar says to get your ass back in there so he can taunt you again. Teinaava, despite my better judgment in not wanting to deliver his message, says to hurry up because he can't stand to be around the others without you being there. Lucien's been visiting the guild while you've been away." He set the flower back down in the water and looked at me and grinned lightly, and shook his head.

"You're getting harder to read Lavva. You might want to watch that emotionless mask of yours when around your brother Teinaava. You know how he can be, you went on a "date" with him, and threatened to chop his tail off if it touched you again," Vicente said with a slightly creepy chuckle, "M'raaj-Dar says you remind him of Lucien with your unchanging eyes and very well-placed mask. Granted, when Lucien heard of this he nearly gutted M'raaj-Dar right then and there. He doesn't like comparisons, or doesn't take too well to them at least." Vicente leaned closer to me, and studied my eyes a little bit more before chuckling deeply and vanishing beneath the water. I was terrified now, and I bet you he read that from looking into my eyes so deeply. He reappeared in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders and grasped them tightly.

"Do try to come back, Lavva. We can't watch and protect you from Phillida if you run around out there. Too many of us care for our youngest member, to let you become Phillida's big target. He's like a bloodhound and he can sniff you out if you walk past him," His eyes darkened and his face came closer to mine, "Not even Lucien will protect you from that bloody Imperial Guard. The night mother and Sithis will watch you flail around from above if he catches you, and we will all mourn your death for a day but continue on murdering. Do try to come back home." If I ever feared for my life it was at that moment, because his eyes kept shifting down toward my throat, and I knew he could hear my blood rushing through my veins because I could hear it. He released me and walked out of the water, redressed quickly, and left me alone in the middle of the night. I didn't move, not even when my skin began to get cold. I slowly stood up, and redressed into my night clothes, and ran from the waterfall. I ran faster than the wolves that night, ran faster than the bears and faster than the bandits. I didn't look back, but I could feel eyes upon my back and I didn't want to stop to look for Vicente. I ran all the way back to Skingrad, not stopping once.

"Eyja! I'm leaving! I don't know when I'll be back, but keep the house like it is alright," I called out to Eyja a week after my encounter with Vicente. She seen me out of my home, and I was off to go back to my primary home. Once I passed through the large doors, I was greet with odd looks from almost everybody. I just ignored their looks, and went straight down to Vicente's quarters. I knocked on the door briefly, and he looked up from his book and grinned. He informed me of my next victim, and welcomed me back home. I only growled in acknowledgment before bringing out my map to put a marker on the area in where I needed to go. To the Imperial City Prisons to meet up with an old acquaintance, for it seems... he gets the death penalty.


	6. Scheduled Execution

Scheduled for an Execution

An old acquaintance of mine was Valen Dreth, an ignorant Dunmer who was especially rude to me when I stayed here in the Imperial City Prisons. I guess he's the reason why I hate Dunmer so much, hell I can barely tolerate Modryn's presence as is. Valen once said that my body would be floating in a river, and how wrong he is about that. He'll be shocked to see me, or he'll just die from loads of excitement or fear. Although, I could've sworn that when I left the sewers, there was an easy pathway to the cells. Not all this weaving around and avoiding the rats and goblins. I don't even have a sense of direction when I'm in here, and not even my map saves me. I growled and shoved the folded map into my pocket and tried to navigate without it.

I was relieved to have entered a more familiar area. Never had I been so happy to see this area again. I listened to a couple of guards talk, and waited until they were back in their positions. My legs ached but, I couldn't afford to lose my bonus on this contract. I went straight at a quick pace but then moved slower than a mudcrab up the stairs, making sure that the guard off to the side didn't see nor hear me. I made it past him and went through the door, and saw a guard with a torch walk through the area I needed to get to next. I went and hid in the darkest areas that I could find, and waited for him to come back and pass me. I began to panic a bit when he stopped in front of me, and looked around. If I lose this bonus, Vicente is just going to mock my abilities. The guard moved after a bit, saying that it must have been the rats, and I moved quickly to get through the openings. I made it back to my old cell, and listened to Valen and a guard exchange words before the guard left. Coming out from my hiding, and standing upright, I went to the cell doors and opened them up and went to his cell. Oh, the look on his face was priceless! He even begged for his life, and wanted me to spare him. I grinned as I took out my bow and an enchanted arrow, notched it and released it. He didn't even get a chance to scream as the arrow planted itself right between his eyes.

I chuckled darkly as I put the bow back onto my back, and ran back through the opening in my old cell. The promise for the bonus was that I wasn't to kill or attack a guard. As long as the guards weren't killed by me, I get the bonus... and I wasn't planning on sneaking anymore. I ran through the halls, jumped off of a ledge and down onto the main ground startling the torch carrying guard. He began to chase me, and even chased me into the next room where the two guards reacted immediately and managed to get a good swing on me. It didn't slow me down on bit though, and I jumped down the hatch and back into the sewers. I let them chase me, but they lost sight of me and I was home free. Once out of the sewers, I ran straight across the waters. I thanked the enchanters who made amulets that let people water walk. I slowed from a run to a walk, and strolled across the Rumare Lake. In the distance, I saw something floating and when I went to investigate it I just laughed.

"How's it feel to be the one floating in the waters now Valen? The slaughterfish ought to be happy now," I said as I shoved his body down under the water with my foot and heard the Rumare slaughterfish coming to eat the dead corpse. It was ironic, but hilarious. Murdering is a blast.

* * *

I returned to Cheydinhal later that week, and regrettably to Vicente. He handed over my reward of six hundred gold and my bonus, which I was not thrilled to have received. The Scales of Pitiless Justice... the worst of my enchanted items that I received during my stay here in the sanctuary. I adored my Black Band and Sufferthorn, but... maybe I'll sell the scales. I headed into the living quarters and decided to just leave the scales in the chest on the way to the room. I decided that it was better to stay here and sleep for the night. The only thing that could happen is Teinaava's tail finding a way to cover my legs while he sleeps, or M'raaj-Dar's heavy snoring. I never had a nightmare again, mainly because Lucien plagued my dreams and my thoughts. His name makes him sound evil, and mysterious which is probably how he likes it. Sounds like I have a crush on the one who recruited me. Ugh, I'm falling for a mass murderer who hardly shows his face. Great.

Today was a special day in the month of Evening Star on a Sundas. Why it was special, I had no idea. I was never updated on anything... the only thing I got this morning was Teinaava saying that I need to get my lazy ass out of my bed and get dressed. So, here I am... standing in the main hallway with two others standing to my left and four of them standing across from us. Vicente Valtieri was standing to the east, closer to his and Ocheeva's rooms. I was stifling yawns left and right; I just really wanted to go back and mock Valen in my dreams. Vicente looked like a statue to me, then again Ocheeva looked stiffer than the vampire. Heh, I don't care about those two... especially Vicente.

The sanctuary doors opened up and the listener of our home entered. The two in my line, Gogron and Teinaava, looked at me to see if I knew who our listener was. Seriously? I knew who our listener was from how the warm air slithered away from the deathly cold that greeted us all in different ways. It was Lucien Lachance, in person yet again. He's not very friendly if this is only the third time I've seen him, yet the others look like they've seen a ghost.

"Vicente, I have come with more contracts for you. As for you brothers and sisters of the Dark Brotherhood, keep up the blood-spilling good work. Especially you Lavvana Blackmoon. I knew you'd be a heartless killer, but I never figured you'd be so... ecstatic to kill people. Especially Valen Dreth," Lucien said as he handed a slip of paper to Vicente, who bowed respectfully and left the main room. Lucien turned to face me, and walked toward me. He heard everyone gasp at the praise I had received. Before Gogron could even move his elbow to elbow me, I spoke up while I looked into his cold, emotionless face.

"Sir, Valen deserved the death I gave him. He deserved more than just that but it would've been a waste to spend so much time on a piece of filth like him. The irony in the kill was humorous, but the joy was found more in watching the blood seep from the wound when he was pierced by an arrow," I said with a dark tone in my voice as my grin became a little more... crueler looking... at least it did to my other sisters and brothers. I saw him give a brief smile that vanished just as quick as it had made its appearance. He nodded his head in approval and looked at me closely.

"...Lavvana, keep up the good work. You are a great asset to the sanctuary and you still have hidden potential that I know about. You are better than your brothers and your sisters, and the Night Mother knows this... this is why she picked you that night so many days ago," Lucien whispered to me after he thought for a moment. His cold hand that was holding onto my shoulder, tightened as though he were waiting for an answer from me. The cold that was coming off of him was seeping through my armor and effecting me. I nodded my head to what he said and he released my shoulder, and took his leave. Once he was gone, I collapsed onto the ground, the girls crying out and Teinaava instantly kneeling down to my side. Gogron was laughing as he left me to stare at the spot that Lucien had been standing in moments ago, while Teinaava tried to get my attention and tried to see if I was coming down with something.

"I'm fine!" I said suddenly, startling the Argonian when his hand almost touched my forehead. My heart was racing, my skin was quickly getting used to the sudden change in temperature and I didn't feel like having an Argonian touch my face, no matter what the scenario was. Standing up, I brushed the back of my legs off and went to go see Vicente. He explained the next contract while tapping his fingers on his table. He looked like he had already been glared at that day, but I just had to add to it with my glaring. Really, you expect to threaten me and not expect anything in return... you're out of your damned mind. Once Vicente was done reciting my contract, I left him alone and began to leave the sanctuary only this time with more of a... bounce to my step. When the doors closed behind me, I danced around with a victorious grin on my face, and then left to go handle my next victim.


	7. The 'Assassinated' Man

Author's Note:: I never thought that I'd be revising my own chapters and this quickly as well. It's fun though, getting into Lavvana's head just a little more. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review. ^_^ Thank you!

* * *

The 'Assassinated' Man

Chorrol, the best place to be at the moment. Granted I didn't want to see the old Dunmer just yet, but I had to to give him new orders and to get my money from the Guild master's chest. So, before I visited Francois Motierre, I payed a visit to the Fighter's Guild. I didn't even get one foot through the door before I was greeted by the same old Oreyn. I ignored his questions, and statements on how I was the worse Guild master he had ever had to work under. I went up the stairs, and he followed. I greeted the guild's watcher, and went up to the office space and headed to the chest. Five hundred gold sat in the chest, and I plucked it up from the bottom and secured it to my waist. Closing the chest, I stood upright and faced Modryn who was still ranting and raving about my lack of care and concern for this guild. That's when I slammed my fist down on the desk in front of me, and silenced him immediately.

"Modryn Oreyn. What more do you expect a young lady that is only seventeen to do? I'm doing my damned best to try and be here, but things keep getting in my way. You will deal with the fact that I'm not here twenty-four hours a day, and it is your responsibility to keep the guild running when I am not present. So shut your mouth Dunmer, and do your job. I want you to focus on just getting contracts for the members to complete. Now get out of my way, I didn't come here to be yelled at by a man that is a good ten to almost twenty years older than I am, if not more!" I shouted and shoved past him. He was stunned, and so was everyone else. I wasn't here for them, I was here to stage Francois' death which already pissed me off. Staging deaths are not fun. Poking him with the Languorwine blade won't be fun either.

Leaving the guild, I located the Motierre house and entered like I had been a friend of his for years. He greeted me, and told me his dilemma. He missed a payment and now an Argonian was coming here to collect the 'payment'. I readied myself, the poisoned languorwine blade in my hand. I stood there waiting for about ten minutes thinking... how is staging a death going to make me a better assassin. The last time I knew, assassin's didn't stage damned deaths. I glanced out the window to check what time it was, and nearly jumped when the door was knocked upon. Hides-His-Heart, the Argonian, came in and began speaking to Motierre like I wasn't even there. Impatience got the best of me and I just stabbed Motierre during the conversation, sheathed the useless dagger and ran. I looked over my shoulder, and cursed silently. The Argonian was pissed, and was chasing me. I left Chorrol to wait until it was safe for me to return. I leaned against a nearby tree, and closed my eyes for a quick rest. I couldn't rest normally because I felt eyes on me, and I ended up walking around. Every time I felt a cold spot, I'd walk back toward it and it would be warm. Shaking my head I walked back into Chorrol and headed for the church.

When I entered the chapel, I jumped over the low wall, crouched down and went to the door that led to the undercroft. Locked, as usual. I was glad that I had saved up a supply of lockpicks which totaled to be two hundred and fifty-seven. Amazing that I have the willpower not to use any of my lockpicks up to this point. I broke fifty of them, and I felt ashamed of myself. I knew I could've done better, but there was no way I could go back in time and try again. I stood up after I entered the undercroft and walked straight, and took a right when I could. There was Francois Motierre's cold, seemingly lifeless body. I just wanted to leave him there on that slab of stone, but would that mean that I failed the contract? I didn't want to take the chance of not completing it and took out the antidote for the poison and forced him to drink it. I leaned against the slab for about ten minutes before he rose from the dead and stood up. Just then, he mentioned that his dead family members would come after the both of us after 'resurrecting' the dead, and I wanted to kill him.

Instead I took my anger out on the headless zombie that ran toward me, thank you Sufferthorn for being fully charged and forcing them to back away from us. Two slices to the zombie, and I told Francois to run for it. This wasn't in the contract, I wasn't about to be diseased by dead, rotten corpses and I sure wasn't going to wait for Francois. We darted past another lumbering zombie, through the door, up the stairs and ran for the door. Once outside, I began running faster. Zombies could be faster than a person, if given the chance to chase after their prey. Lucky for the both of us, they followed and were now dealing with the Chorrol guards. We slowed when we got to the Gray Mare, and we entered the shabby establishment. Motierre thanked me for not killing him, and left to go start his life over again somewhere else. That was the most disturbing task I have ever had to do, and I didn't want to stage any more deaths. Actually, this was worse than my earlier contracts for when I began in the Fighter's guild so long ago.

When I returned to Vicente later that week, I was awarded with Cruelty's Heart, a rather lovely amulet that I instantly put on. My new rank was now Eliminator, and I could now enter and exit my home via the well. Although, he said I wasn't to come to him for contracts anymore, but was supposed to see Ocheeva. I thanked him politely, and even pulled out six bottles of blood that I had gotten for him. A way to show my appreciation despite his threat that one day. He looked at the bottles and then at me before smiling back at me, and thanking me for the meals. As I was leaving him, he offered me the choice to become one of him... the Dark Gift. I turned it down. I wasn't going to be a vampire, too much of a hassle, plus I liked being alive.

I was passing M'raaj-Dar who decided that today was as good as any other day to make another stupid comment about me. We exchanged glares before he was out of my sight. I nearly entered the main room when I heard Gogron gro-Bolmog talking to Antoinetta about something of importance. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, and in particularly, I didn't care much for Antoinetta. I'll call her Marie since that is so much easier to pronounce than her first name. So, I eavesdropped on their conversation, and out of M'raaj-Dar's sight.

"Have you heard? A member from the other Dark Brotherhood Guild was just recently killed. They say that she was killed by a Master-Wizard. The only person that could have killed one of our cousins had to be the Master-Wizard Alexira. She advances through the ranks so quickly in the mage's guild... it almost seems as though there is nothing she can't handle," Marie said as I stifled my gasp of shock. Alexira couldn't have killed anybody unless she was provoked to do so. She told me she wasn't going to do anything about the Brotherhood, and that she was going to act like the Dark Brotherhood never even existed. The assassin must have done something to provoke her, and I wanted to know what it was.

"Sister, were are being listened to by another," Gogron said as I quickly snuck away from there and into Ocheeva's room. She only smiled at me, and told me to sit as she began to tell me of my next contract. I listened and smiled as I bid her farewell. My next kill was a High Elf by the name of Faelian. Don't get me wrong though, I will find out why assassins are trying to harm Alex, and the best person to ask would be none other than Lucien Lachance. Wait... did my heart just skip a beat? Yea, it did it again. Damn cold, murderous son-of-a-bitch. Not only does he plague my thoughts more and more lately, but he plagues my dreams... and no not in the sexual way. Just the feeling of his cold hands grasping my shoulders. I need another vacation away from the guild... and soon, or I'll lose my mind.


	8. The Lonely Wanderer

Author's Note:: This is how Lavvana should've been when I first wrote this. Defiant! You go girl! Please read and review. I need the praise and the constructive criticism.

* * *

The Lonely Wanderer

Okay... I've got to find Faelian, find out where he lives, where he is and how to kill him. Well, the killing part was already figured out before I even heard the man's name from Ocheeva, and it was just plain common sense. Kill him in the shadows, not out in the open. I was walking through the Elven Gardens District, and just walked passed Phillida who didn't say or do a thing. Take that Vicente, I can walk by a Brotherhood obsessed guard and not get killed! I was checking doors, seeing if they were locked, and I happened across Lorkmir's house. If this was where Faelian lived, then I just happened across it by chance. I knelt down and began to pick the lock, cursing every time a lockpick snapped in my hand. By the time I heard the locking mechanism unlatch, I had already broken forty-nine picks. My luck with lockpicking was horrible. I entered the home, and grinned widely. What an easy kill this was going to be. Faelian was a major skooma addict, and I knew better than to approach him but... I had to kill the poor fool. I took out my beloved Sufferthorn, snuck up to him, and sliced his back once and he went into the air before dropping dead. I thanked the Night Mother for this bit of luck, because it saved me maybe three to four days of searching for him.

I was running all the way back to Cheydinhal. I wanted my reward, and I had this odd feeling that it was going to be a bow. It had to be bow, my feelings are never wrong when my hand itches to pull back a new drawstring. I absolutely love archery, so if I was correct about the bow, you can bet your ass that Sufferthorn wouldn't be used as much as my new weapon. Inside Cheydinhal, I walked calmly and paused momentarily when I saw Alexira walking across the left most bridge with her staff on her back. I thought she was in the Imperial City today, but... obviously she wasn't, I just seen her moments ago. Shaking my head, I jumped the river and darted behind the houses and to the well. I opened the grate covering, and slid down the ladder. I searched for Ocheeva, but she wasn't in her room, the training room, or the living quarters. So I was stuck wondering where in Oblivion she could be at this point in time. I sighed heavily and was about to head back to the living quarters before I nearly screamed when Vicente put his hand on my shoulder and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Lavvana, somebody is waiting to talk to you. Go to my room and you'll find the person sitting there waiting for you," he removed his hand and walked past me and into the living quarters. Damn Vicente, unintentionally scaring me out of my mind. I was telling myself to calm down and breath, and when I was able to, I went to Vicente's room to see my 'visitor'. I opened the heavy wooden doors, and saw Lucien Lachance sitting in a chair at the table, watching my every movement. This would be the fourth time that I've seen him, and it'd soon be the fourth time that I've talked to him. He motioned for me to sit across from, and I did so without any argument. I didn't want to anger the sanctuary's speaker. He looked down at the table momentarily, and I swore that my heart just missed two beats this time. Silence filled the room, and I waited patiently until he looked at me.

"I am pleased with your performances, Lavvana. You are rising in the ranks quickly, much more quickly than I had first thought you would. You show a great determination of doing such a thing and it should-" he started before I did a very stupid thing and interrupted him. So much for my praise.

"What do you know of Alexira and the contract wanting her dead? Has she really killed a member of the Dark Brotherhood? I want the truth Lachance," If there were no five tenets to guide our lives, I would be a dead lady right now. Lucien had erupted from his chair, shoved me out of mine, and was now hovering over me with his dagger to my throat. This action should have scared me, but for some reason, I did not fear Lucien at that moment. I just glared at him as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you know of Alexira, Lucien Lachance, and why are the assassins trying to end her life? Answer me!" I said defiantly, both of our gazes turned to the door where Vicente and Ocheeva were standing there, watching... making sure Lucien didn't harm me. I looked back at the stoic man, and watched as he gripped his weapon tighter.

"That is none of your business, Eliminator. Eavesdrop on your sisters and brothers again, and interrupt me again and I will find a way to paint the sanctuary halls with your blood. Get up," he said as he climbed off of me, and sheathed his dagger, sitting back in the chair calmly. I stood up, but I didn't sit down. Instead, I crossed my arms against my chest and glared at Lucien.

"It is my business, Speaker, for she is actual blood. I have the right to know why my sister is being hunted by our cousins, and I have the right to deny and defy you for it says nothing in the five tenents. For one, you aren't giving me an order, therefore I've the right to continue pestering you or anyone else until I get my answers," I said as Lucien laughed darkly, and sent a spine tingling chills down my spine.

"Dear Lavvana, you forget Tenet number two. Never Betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets; to do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. The Dark Brotherhood is a secret, and Alexira knows about it. No one should," he said with a sadistic grin on his face as I thought quickly. I never said anything about the Brotherhood to her, she figured it out on her own. Besides, Gogron confronted her out in the open, not I.

"If you are blaming me for her knowing about us, you are wrong Lucien. She figured it out on her own, I said not a word to her. Also, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out what we are if Gogron could remain in the shadows. He confronted her in Bruma when I went to go kill Baenlin. So, I did not break any tenet and neither did Gogron because Alexira had already figured out about the assassins. Maybe long before she even met me," I stated as I grinned victoriously and watched his sadistic grin fall from his face. He spoke no more, stood, and left the room. I had to sit down after that. Ocheeva and Vicente walked toward me, the latter congratulating me on standing up to the Speaker and the first handing me my new bow, Shadowhunt and giving me my new contract. I still didn't get my answer, but I figured it was for the best if I didn't know.


	9. Bad Medicine

Bad Medicine

Let's start off with this first, and I'll tell this little memory about Fort Sutch and all that even though I hate remembering it. The day was like any other day, only thing was... I woke up in the sanctuary sicker than ever. My skin was flushed, I felt incredibly hot and most of all... I had Teinaava, Vicente and even M'raaj-Dar worrying about me. I told them that I was fine, and nearly fell to my knees. Teinaava held me up, and I shoved him away. I had a contract to complete, and I wanted it done before I was entirely ill. I told Teinaava to have a bottle of cure disease ready for me when I returned back here. He nodded his head and ran out of the living quarters to go find a bottle. I stretched my sore arms, and lumbered out of the room and out of the sanctuary and towards Fort Sutch.

It was a confusing place to navigate, and sneaking through was taking a toll on me. I couldn't harm anybody here, and had to switch medicine for poison. The bodyguards were a pain in my ass. I'd head toward one way, and one would instantly go in the same direction. I got lost a countless number of times, and had to retrace my steps. Eventually I found this man, Roderick's, room and found the cabinet that held his medicine. Taking the poison from my pocket, I put it into his cabinet and took his medicine. I turned around and looked up to see that I was caught, but I didn't pull out Sufferthorn. I stood and ran, or tried to run. It wasn't hard for them to keep up with me, and it wasn't hard for them to swing their weapons and hit me. I was bleeding profusely; I couldn't see straight. I hit the walls and fell, I even fell off a ledge and landed on my ass. All this time, I could've sworn I heard a voice that belonged to Lucien. I didn't like it, not at this point and time. I didn't like the fact that I was being watched during my bloody escape. I managed to escape their gazes when we all got outside, and was able to return to the sanctuary in one piece, granted I was bleeding everywhere.

Ocheeva gave me my reward and gave me my next contract. The reward was the Deceiver's Finery. The only dress I'll probably ever wear once I feel better. The next contract sounded great too, but... it would have to wait. I asked Ocheeva where Teinaava was, and she shook her head and said that she had no idea. He was supposed to be here before I returned. He was supposed to have a bottle of... oh, there he is. I of course gave him a hard time for being late, but I smiled gratefully and took the bottle from him and took a swig of it. It was supposed to cure any disease, but it took a bit for it to kick in. Although, I highly doubt that seeing two of everybody was a good sign. The last thing I remember was Vicente telling someone to send something to someone or something like that.

The next time I woke, I was in my bed at Rosethorn Hall in Skingrad. Somebody had to have brought me here, but there was a problem with that. No one in the sanctuary knows where I live. I tried to sit up, but instantly went to lay back down again, holding my head in pain. I was seeing two fireplaces, but the odd thing was that one of them was moving toward me. I'm sure I had a puzzled look on my face, even as fireplace number two bent over a bit.

"Lavvana, the dizziness you feel should pass soon. You were poisoned," the voice sounded familiar to me, and when my sight adjusted... it revealed to me that my fireplace number two was really Lucien. I groaned, and turned onto my side to face away from him. He was the last thing I wanted to see and definitely the last thing I wanted to hear talking to me. He turned me back so that I was lying flat on my back, his cold hand remaining on my heated flesh. It felt amazing... but I wouldn't admit that. I looked at him, glaring to the best of my ability. Why was he so cold? Being cold is supposed to be just a figure of speech, but Lucien was literally cold and not in the harsh, cruel way. Why was he here? Last I knew, I was not only his best assassin but the only assassin that had the guts to stand up to him and defy him, and probably the last assassin he wanted to be around. He moved his hand to my forehead, and I closed my eyes as the cold soothed my pounding head. Lucien hadn't been wearing his robes. He was in casual clothes, looking like he belonged amongst the people.

He asked me about how I got poisoned and I honestly didn't know. My first instinct was to blame Teinaava because he was the only one there when I first woke up that day, and he was the only one that handed me a bottle that was supposed to have been something to cure diseases. I wasn't sure about that so I told him that one of the people must have had their blade's poisoned when they attacked me on my run through Fort Sutch. I just lied to the Speaker, and I think he noticed it but didn't bother to say anything. He just stayed quiet and began to tend to one of many wounds that covered my body. I watched him for a bit before falling asleep and whimpering in pain slightly.

The next time that I woke up, a mage was standing next to Lucien in aqua silk robes. The mage was Alexira, and she was busy looking over me to make sure nothing else was entirely wrong with me. I glanced over at Lucien who was drumming his fingers against his leg and had a scowl decorate his face. It was painstakingly obvious that he was not happy nor was he comfortable with having to call a mage to see to me.

"What is today?" Alexira questioned me, drawing my attention back to her as she smiled warmly down at me. I looked at Lucien who nodded his head barely, but was glaring at Alexira all the while. I licked my dry lips and replied quietly, with a shaky voice.

"Middas? The third week of the month called Sun's Dawn?" it sounded more like questions but she nodded her head in approval at my answers. I was right, and I didn't even know it. I just guessed, and pulled a month and day out of the blue sky. The one thing I was wondering was how Lucien had brought himself to summon a mag, and why he was dressed as a common person.

"Lavvana, this gentleman here has called me to your home to heal you. He's been worried sick about you. Says that you've been calling him a hallucination, and that you were out cold for a couple of days before he finally sent for me. You've got one heck of a man here, for he sure didn't want me to enter the house to cleanse you of the poison. He was afraid that I'd only cause you more harm. She should be back on her feet by tonight," Alexira said with a warm, cheerful smile as she looked to Lucien who changed his scowl and glare. He smiled gratefully back at her, and watched her cast a quick spell that teleported her out of my house and to somewhere else.

I looked at Lucien with a skeptical look upon my face as he sighed and stood up. He adjusted his tan shirt and looked at me, before leaning down and helping me stand up. I asked him why he worried about me, but I received no answer. He only pointed to my dresser, and silently told me to get dressed as he headed out of my room. I didn't realize that the dress that he had set out had been the exact same dress that I had received from Ocheeva, not until I felt the enchantments run through my veins. Lucien came back in without knocking, but I can't say he isn't allowed to barge through. He's the one who's been by my side all this time... right? He helped me down the stairs, and to the dining room where he sat me down in front of a feast. The only thing I could do was look at him in confusion.

"You've lost your strength while you were in bed resting. You need to eat. It doesn't do you any good if you've been out cold for a month, and to do your contract, you need all the strength you can get," he said as he motioned toward the food. I started with the fruit first, eating a couple of grapes and biting into an apple then moved on to the venison which was a little rare; just the way I like it. I didn't notice that Eyja was standing in the other doorway watching me eat, and watching Lucien make sure I was fine.

"Sir, I think she can handle being alone now," she spoke and he glared at her, not needing to say a word to my friend. She sighed and went downstairs to her room to go and eat. I didn't say anything, my hunger needed to be sated and sitting there watching the two of them wasn't going to do it. I ate calmly despite how hungry I was. I heard Lucien move around, and felt him lean close to me.

"I do worry for you," he said in a quiet voice. Quiet enough that I almost couldn't hear it. I stopped eating and looked up at him. His hood covered his face, and his robes covered the rest of him. He bid me farewell, and to get well so that I would not strain my sister's and brother's progress. I leaned back in my chair, looking at the doors that he had just left through... was I still sick and really dreaming up all of this? I don't think it was a dream, because this food was tasting real enough to me.


	10. Whodunit? & a very Permanent Retirement

Whodunit? & a very Permanent Retirement

Easy five second walk from my house that I have ever had to made. I felt so much better, and Eyja could easily tell you that I was difficult to keep calm. I was grinning madly and running around while laughing enthusiastically. I did calm down enough to put on my Deceiver's Finery, and smiled at Eyja, who by the way figured out what I do that keeps me away from the house for so long. Once again, I did not break a tenet. My friends just need to stop guessing what I'm doing. She made sure my hair was in its bun perfectly and smiled down at me. She told me to take it easy and I only laughed before leaving Rosethorn Hall and taking the five steps from my door to the door of Summitmist Manor. I received a key that would let me back out when I was done, and I entered the mansion of death.

The first one to greet me was an old Breton woman by the name of... huh... I forgot her name. She was greedy, and wanted an alliance with me. We just needed a meeting place, and the basement seemed perfect enough to meet with her. We went down the stairs together and before her foot could step off of the stairs, Sufferthorn had dug itself deep within her back, breaking through the old spine. She died, and kept her blood off of me. Sheathing my blade, I went to go meet with a Dunmer who was just in love with Primo? Yea, I believe it was Primo. She told me that she was hungry and was going to the basement for some cheese. I should have been worried, but I only nodded my head and left her before she began to move. Back in the basement, I dragged Matilde, that was her name, into a different part of the area. Then I waited for Dovesi to show her little pretty Dunmer face, and slit her throat with my weapon. This was too easy.

Once I got back upstairs, I could hear the people begin to panic even more. I heard them say that Nels was the one killing everybody. I heard the upstairs door shut, and one person drowning down their despair and hurt. I trudged up the stairs slowly, pulled out Shadowhunt, crouched down, aimed and killed the man. At least he could be with his daughter... awe, who am I kidding, the man shouldn't even be with her in spirit. Drunken fool. I kept my bow out, stood up again and went back to the rooms. There I found Primo and Neville, and both were asleep. Neville was the retired Imperial soldier, so... I took the Redguard out first. I heard Primo gasp, and rant on about how there was still a hidden member killing us all off one by one. I put my bow back on my back and took out the blood coated dagger, and turned to face Primo with a dark grin on my face. I said nothing, and he finally got it all clicked together in his head just in time to see the blade slit his own throat and stab him. He lay there dying, gazing up at me as I loomed over him. Kneeling down I wiped my blade clean against the Imperial's fine clothing and patted his cold, clammy face.

The deed was done, and I was the last one that survived the mysterious massacre and made off with a good chunk of gold. Time to head back to Cheydinhal to talk with Ocheeva. It took three days, and I got a little bit of truth about who took over the title of Arch-mage. She's one quick working girl, but now that she's hit the top there won't be shit for her to do. I'm happy for Alexira though, I guess she deserves it. Talking to Ocheeva was a great relief because no one else was talking to me, with the exception of Vicente. My next contract dealt with Adamus Phillida, and I couldn't wait to kill him. The silence in the sanctuary was killing me, and I didn't want to be around the only two people that did talk to me. So, I quickly left my home to run all the way to Leyawiin.

I hated Leyawiin, and hated the rain. Every time I came here, it w

* * *

as always raining. Although, it set the proper mood for what I was about to do. I was sitting on top of a roof near a small pond, and was waiting for Phillida to arrive. I nearly dozed off but heard the splash of water, and got into position. Staying hidden from his bodyguard's sight, I took out my bow and the rose arrow thing that Ocheeva had given me, and released it. It zipped through the air and planted itself deep within his skull. His bodyguard freaked and began to hunt down the assailant, allowing me to jump from the roof and into the pond without breaking my neck. I grabbed his hand and broke it off of his hand, and stuck it into my bag and swam out of the water before the blood could change it. Now I was running to the Imperial City, killing the wolves that tried to attack me, and dodging minotaurs that tried to hit me. I got there as night fell, and headed to the Imperial Legion Office to go leave the finger in the drawer. Leaving the office without being spotted, I headed back to Cheydinhal to collect my reward. Honestly, the contracts were starting to bore me, and weren't going to help me anymore. I was finishing them so quickly that I returned before the second day's night fell. If not earlier than that.

Ocheeva raised my rank to that of an Assassin, and I thanked her and expected another contract from her. When she didn't give me another contract, I looked between her and Vicente wondering what in Oblivion was going on. Vicente stood up and handed me a note, placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. I looked at Vicente when he was done, and he nodded his head. I pocketed the note and left Ocheeva's room, listening to Vicente follow me none too quietly. I stood under the well, and looked back at him. I smiled a farewell, and he did the same and watched me climb up and leave entirely. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Vicente was the only one that cared about me more than just being a Dark Sister of the Brotherhood. Once out in the open outdoors, I took the note out and read it. 'Fort Farragut; private matters; Lucien', is what it said. I folded it and placed it back into my pocket before leaving Cheydinhal, stealing a horse and riding off to Fort Farragut. First item I've ever stolen too... but can you really call a horse an item? Ah, nevermind.

* * *

Fort Farragut was like any fort, or so I assumed from all the walking skeletons littering the grounds. Did I really want to go through a dead place just to get to the end to meet Lucien? I didn't want to, but it looked like it was going to be my only option. I tugged on the reins a bit to go find a tree to tie the black horse to. I came to a nice thick tree, and slid off of the saddle and went to go find something to tie the reins too. Well, I'll be damned, it was a hollow tree with an entrance to the inside of the skeleton filled Fort. I grinned; sneaky son-of-a-bitch he was. Granted, a tree this big might be obvious to others if they tried to find him. Hmm. I left the black horse to run home, and opened the covering and dropped in. Bad idea because I could feel the bones in my legs shouting at me, and feel the pain buzzing through. I instantly began to cast healing spells, which gained Lucien's attention as he set his book down and looked at me. He motioned for me to sit down, and I sat on his stone slab of a bed, a fair distance from him but I sat down that's all that mattered. He put his hands together and covered his mouth as he glared at me. It felt like a glare, but he could have been just studying me a bit.

He spoke of our Dread Father, Sithis, and how he had granted me permission to perform the Purification Rite. The reason was because there was a traitor in the Brotherhood, and it needed to be cleansed. Also because I was too new to be the traitor, so I was excused from having to kill myself. Bonus. I was allowed to kill all in the sanctuary without breaking the tenets. I could see the corner of his lips move upward into a smile, but I knew why he was smiling like that. It was because I had a wicked grin grace my face at the mere thought of being able to get rid of them all. He knew that I had been waiting for a long time to do something like this, and he knew that the Purification Rite was just the thing. He nodded his head as I laughed lightly, this was perfect. I could finally kill Ocheeva, and that perverted Teinaava, that loud Gogron, that uptight blond Antoinetta... oh, I was ecstatic. I stood from his bed, and bid him adieu. I took my leave and ran for Cheydinhal. There was no time to waste, I had to do this and I wanted to do this now. Heck, I was in a state of euphoria, and I didn't realize that I had a pack of timber wolves chasing me.


	11. Purification Rite & Troublesome Night

The Purification Rite and a Troublesome Night

Let the fun begin! Granted killing everyone was going to be hard if they weren't all asleep. With my luck, they'd be awake and doing something...which was exactly what they were doing. I was sitting next to the ladder that gave the exit to the well, with Shadowhunt sitting across my lap and an arrow on top of it. My first target was Antoinetta Marie, who was standing in my line of sight, and oblivious to the fact that I was behind her. Nearby, Gogron and Teinaava were sitting in the two chairs in the corner of the room, reading and talking. Then there was the Dark Guardian that continuously patrolled the area, but he shouldn't do anything. I made sure that Sufferthorn was at the ready, and raised my bow with the arrow notched. Aiming carefully, I released two enchanted arrows which sung in the air and found a home in Marie's right shoulder. Of course she'd notice me, and she ran at me with weapon drawn. I stood from my crouched stance, withdrew my dagger and sliced her when I could. I saw Teinaava and Gogron stand up and wield their weapons but not move toward me. Marie made one mistake and ended up with a dagger plunged into her face, and yanking it out made a wonderful 'thwock' sound. She fell to the ground, and Gogron came running at me, swinging like a mad man. It was going to be harder to kill Gogron, especially since he was wearing his heavy armor.

I casted flare as often as I could to get him to stagger back, but his battle axe would always find a way to chop at my body. Striking in one spot with my dagger, was hard to do when he moved around but eventually, I got the dagger to dent the armor so bad that one more stab into it would make the metal pierce him. Getting close enough to him without getting my head chopped off was the fun part. I was getting tired from avoiding the damned axe, and when he rested for a brief moment, I shoved my small dagger into the dented metal, which went into his skin. He staggered back in shock and pain, raised his axe, and didn't get to swing it down in time. I had shoved the dagger into his gut, and forced it up. Removing the bloody weapon and my bloody hands from his wound, I watched him fall down into a dead heap. I took out repair hammers, fixed my dagger, and took out soul gems to recharge it. I looked at Teinaava who still hadn't budged. I walked toward him, hunched over a little and grinning madly. I stopped, sheathed the dagger and took out Shadowhunt and shot him with an arrow. I continued to fire arrows, even when he was chasing me around the main hall. I think I dropped an arrow when he slammed me up against the wall. His face was twist with hate, disgust, and regret. I just grinned, took out Sufferthorn and jabbed it into the side of his head. Blood dripped from the blade as I held onto his dying form.

"Told you that you would die if you ever tried to hit on me again," I said with a slight laugh as I yanked the blade from his skull and let his body drop to the ground. I heard a scream, and felt a dagger pierce my side. Ocheeva must have been awake in her room, strolled out to see what was going on and seen me kill her twin. The pain reminded me that I couldn't afford to waste too much more time out here in the open so I ended it with a jab through the eye socket. Her shrill scream was still ringing in my ears as I went into the living quarters. Telaendril and M'raaj-Dar were sleeping in their beds, unaware of the chaos that had just ensued in the main hall. These two made my purification a lot easier. I went and slit their throats. I watched for a few minutes as M'raaj-Dar's blood seeped into the fur, giving it a nice new color. By now, I was covered in everyone's blood, including my own. My arms hurt, my side was throbbing, my legs felt like they were turning into jello, but I couldn't stop yet. There was one more person I had to execute.

Vicente lay asleep in his room on top of that stone cold slate. As I approached him with a shaking hand, and a wicked gleam in my eyes, he stirred. I quickly swung my dagger so that it cut across his face, and this just woke him up even more. I kept forgetting that Lucien had lent me a scroll to summon Rufio's ghost, and by the time I did remember that... my weapons were broken, and I could feel all of my life just seeping out of me. It was hard to stand up after being stabbed three times in both of my legs. My left arm hung limply, the shoulder was shattered. I was panting heavily as I kept my arm up to block his swings, even if my arm felt like raw meat at the moment. He managed to make me stagger back and took the chance to cut me good before I finally summoned Rufio's ghost to help me. The ghost took care of Vicente, and I was left holding onto the table for support. Getting back home to Skingrad was going to be really bad, but Eyja would be there to take care of me. So, I stood up and began the long journey back home. I couldn't stay at Alex's house... I didn't have the key and I didn't want to have to break-in just to bleed everywhere. Better to bleed out in the open where the wolves will munch on me... it was going to be a long journey indeed, especially with my mind set on the negative.

* * *

I leaned against the big doors to my house, and pathetically knocked twice. I was starting to see doubles, and I was grinning lopsidedly, but that was happening from the loss of blood part. I heard Eyja walking toward the door, and the door was pulled open. I dropped to the ground and growled at Eyja for not just opening one of the two doors. Apologizing quickly, she helped me up and led me to my room where I was stripped of clothes and tended to. I could barely hear Eyja as she spoke to me, but I caught every single word the second time she said it. I was stabbed off in the side of my gut, the upper portion of my back, my left shoulder was shattered, the nerves in my right forearm were damaged and the bones in my legs were almost shattered, they were just fractured. I had a deep cut running down my chest, thanks to Vicente's last stand of defense. It'd turn into a scar, probably a hideous one but I had good hopes that these scars would turn out magnificent. At least no one decided to slice my face. It took her hours to clean and bandage me, and it took a couple of minutes for her to dress me in huntsman clothing. She said that it wouldn't cause me any pain to wear these, and she was dead right about that. Although, I could've done without lying on my back in my bed, but it gave me time to think about things. Like where in Oblivion did we get something this revealing? I don't remember pulling these off of anybody, or finding them in a chest. Did these come with the bedroom set? If so, that store owner is so dead.

I bore easily when I can't do a thing. I was freezing too, but that was impossible, the fireplace was burning brilliantly and boldly. I turned my head a little to be gazing up at a hooded figure that smiled coldly down at me. He changed his outfit quickly when he heard Eyja come up the stairs, and smiled at my visitor before tossing more wood into the fire and leaving. I looked back at Lucien, who had leaned back in his chair and was studying me. Not that I was self-conscious or anything, but I hope he was studying _all_ of me.

"You've done well, better than what I was expecting... and I wasn't expecting much," he started, and I glared at him, "I had a feeling that you wouldn't arrive that day, so here I am. When you are feeling better, you may go to the first dead drop point to obtain your next assignment, and a gift waiting for you in the stables. I want you to treat her better than you treat yourself. Shadowmere is her name." He placed his freezing hand on my good shoulder, and looked at me intently before making his other hand hover over the wound that Vicente had given me. Lucien gave me an angry look as he forcefully kissed me, I was shocked and then I screamed... well, screamed to the best of my ability if someone's lips weren't on mine. The screaming was because Lucien had applied pressure to the wound, causing it to open and bleed. He pulled away, a sadistic smile of pleasure on his face as he stood to leave me.

"Get better soon," he said, leaving and telling Eyja that she needed to go and change my bandage again. He watched Eyja enter the room in a panic before changing into his robes and vanishing out of sight. She carefully lifted me up and went to redress my wound.

Seconds passed into minutes which passed into hours. Sleep continued to evade me, and I wanted to sleep on my sides so bad but couldn't. The fire in the fireplace had died three hours ago, and Eyja hadn't been up to give it life again. I heard the front door open downstairs, and I could hear heavy footsteps followed by lighter ones on the staircase. I couldn't see anything because it was so dark in here, so when the door opened I screamed. The guest probably winced and was covering his ears from my screaming, and Eyja was busy trying to calm me down. I was trying to yell at her at the same time I was screaming, but it came out to be a bunch of gibberish. I nearly went into another shrieking fit when someone touched my shoulder, but a hand clamped over my mouth to keep me silent.

"Enough screaming Lav, you'll just end up harming yourself more than I would," a very familiar voice said as a fire roared to life in the fireplace, and lit up none other than the dunmer. He was smiling a very small smile. I still freaked and bit his hand, growling dangerously. He cursed and held his hand as I, very painfully grabbed the blanket on my bed and covered myself. I was not in the best of state at all. I hadn't eaten in days and Eyja wouldn't let me eat until the wound on my chest healed completely. Also, I looked more translucent than a ghost. Okay, so I wasn't see-through, but I was pale. Most likely paler than Lucien at this point. Modryn didn't glare at me, nor did he reprimand me for biting him.

"Well, it seems that our Guild master isn't expecting the unexpected as she should be," he said calmly while I gave him his orders, but he never left my side, "I'm here to help Eyja take care of you. As well as another person who should be arriving here shortly."

"What do you mean shortly? I'm already here," another familiar face said as I tilted my head a little to see Alexira standing next to Eyja, "Just sleep little sister, we'll be bunking downstairs." When all three had left me, I still had troubles sleeping. Alex and Modryn were laughing up a storm down there, I was freezing cold. Eyja forgot to close the window so it killed the fire and the blanket wasn't keeping me warm. There was a third person laughing down there, and the laugh didn't belong to Eyja. I didn't know who it could be, and I couldn't even guess at what could have been so freaking hilarious that they just had to keep me up. I was tempted to knock myself out cold by hitting my head on the headboard but somewhere along the time of just laying there... I fell asleep.


	12. The Recovery, & the Affairs of a Wizard

The Recovery, and the Affairs of a Wizard

The next three days were long, and dull. Modryn stuck around, trying to get me to speak to him, but I gave up on that when he refused to answer who the third person was that first night they came. Alexira had left on the second day, had to go check on Bruma to see if construction on the new mage's guild was underway. Then Eyja just left to go stock up on food again. I was being eaten out of house and home and there wasn't a thing that I could do. My hands itched badly to grab my dagger and slit someone's exposed throat to watch the blood cascade down like a waterfall. I was dying of boredom, and it wasn't fun when your housekeeper said you couldn't leave your room. So, of course there were books littering my floor and scattered all around the bed. I read each and every book there, and maybe even read them a second time. On my dressed there was a silver bowl filled with flawed gems, and on my desk there was another silver bowl, only this one was filled with flawless gems. I had reorganized what I put in my dresser and armoires. I switched the objects that were in display in the cabinets. I even got Modryn to bring me nightshades, but he brought them carefully. I think he said something about being allergic to them... or something. Anyways, there were nightshades decorating every corner of my room. I'm not the type of person you want to have sit still for long periods of time.

On the fourth day, I was by myself. Modryn had gone back up to Chorrol to return to work, Alexira was back at the Arcane University to teach, and Eyja went shopping. I wasn't fully healed, my left shoulder still hurt like hell, but it was moveable. My chest and side still ached when I bend in any which direction, and my legs throbbed a bit here and there, causing me to limp whenever I tried to walk. Alexira did do something amazing though before she left for the University. How she managed to get the nerves in my right arm to work again, I'll never know, but I thank her.

I then remembered something. I was all alone, nobody was here to say that I had to stay in this house. Smiling to myself, I carefully swung my feet over the bed and stood up. It took a bit out of me to keep my legs from giving up on me, and I cheered silently. I found my shrouded armor and began to put that on. It hurt to get my bad arm through the sleeves, and it hurt to stand on one leg to get the pants on, but... with time I managed. I walked over to the desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill, and stopped. Why bother writing a note to Eyja? She'll know where I'll be at, granted she won't like me having gotten up and left the house. Placing the quill on the paper, I left my room and headed down the stairs to get out of the house. I also needed to head back to Cheydinhal to search through the chests of my very unfortunate Dark Brothers and Sisters for something. For now, I had to go to Hero Hill, get my contract and kill my target. I went out to the stables, and greeted Shadowmere for the first time and with caution, mounted her and rode off.

Leafrot Cave, was full of damned necromancers. People that brought forth the dead... and the dead, though I wouldn't admit it to anybody in the world ever, kind of frightened me. Hell, I still avoid the Sanctuary's Guardian when I can. Still, weren't necromancers classified as a certain type of wizard? Wasn't a task of killing a necromancer supposed to be the Mage's Guild problem? I stood in the first room of Leafrot Cave debating this. Apparently, it wasn't their problem if an assassin was contracted to kill the main necromancer in this cave. Now I didn't know much about this Celedaen person, but then again... When do I get more details than location, name, what I should do and where my next location should be? Never. So, with a shrug, I continued on through the cave to find my target.

With time, I eventually had found him, after having made my way through a mess of zombies, and skeletons. Though for some odd reason, I finally contracted a disease from the rotting corpses that were now truly dead. It just meant that once I left here, it was time to go shopping for a cure disease potion. Joy.

I stood in a crouched position in the doorway, watching Celedaen pace to and fro. My mind conflicted. The thief in me wanted to know what he was carrying. The assassin that I was wanted to just kill the unfortunate soul. Such a thing shouldn't have been such a problem to have figured out. Plus, that pacing around was just giving me the most unbearable headache in all of Cyrodiil. Okay, so maybe not that bad of a headache, but it was still annoying to watch him continue the same path over and over again. With a scowl on my face, I decided to listen to the thief in me, and moved to creep up beside the robed individual.

Reaching into his pocket, which made my heart pound in my ears in fear that I'd be caught, I plucked some gold, a book and that curious looking hourglass. Who carries an hourglass around? As soon as that hourglass left Celedaen's pocket, he just crumpled to the ground... Which scared the hell out of me and had me standing up and backed up against the wall with widened eyes. I tossed the hourglass away from me, and definitely away from the dead guy. Maybe next time... I ought to read my contracts in full, and pay attention to important looking books. My breathing finally slowed down and I was able to take whatever else I could find in the cave before leaving it. I wouldn't head to the next location just yet. Now that I had free time, it was a great opportunity to head back to Cheydinhal. I wanted to see if I couldn't find something, anything, that spoke of Teinaava's reason for poisoning me. That way I could curse his damned soul, find his corpse and spit upon it. Maybe even dance around it.

* * *

It was a barren, desolate wasteland. So the wasteland part was a bit deceiving but it definitely was barren. Minus the walking Guardian and the Sanctuary's pet rat. It made me feel alone. Not that, that was a bad thing or anything. Very peaceful, and allowed for time to think to one's self. Or rather, allowed me time to think to myself. It'd taken me some time to go through the Sanctuary to find anything that may have anything to do with me. I had found five notes, one from Teinaava, Gogron, Antoinetta, Telaendril, and Ocheeva. Oh! A sixth note! Huh... it was stuck to one of the other ones, but the last was from M'raaj-Dar.

I sat down on a nearby chair and read through the notes carefully. Nothing but petty jealousy, and name-calling. They were really mature what with their calling me a bitch, and a spoiled brat. M'raaj-Dar's was nothing I hadn't heard from him when he was alive, so I paid no mind to his note. Telaendrill's was illegible, mainly due to the fact that it was covered with dried blood. That probably hadn't been a good sign at the time it was written. Gogron's note had made me laugh. His was just as childish as the others' were. His reason for hating me so much was because I was an exact copy of the one who nearly killed him at one point.

The note that had me reading it over and over again, was a journal entry from Teinaava's journal that I had found. Something about Breton's not being trustworthy, and the fact that he believed that I tried to have him killed by way of a poisoned apple. Not only that, but he had despised the fact that I was Lucien's prized assassin. The very best in the Sanctuary, and it hadn't been right for me to have received Lucien's praise and attention. Now... I believed these to be crappy ass reasons for trying to off me, but... It was a motive, and it proved to me that Teinaava had it out for me. Like it mattered now, the Argonian was dead now and I was alive.

I was relieved, however, that I hadn't found anything from Vicente. Vicente, though a vampire and though dead now, had been kind to me during the time that I had known him. It was nice to know that he had nothing bad to say about me. It was such a shame that I couldn't be guilty about having had to kill him during that Rite.

Sighing heavily, I crumpled up all the notes and tossed placed them on the little table. Stifling a yawn, I figured it was time to go collect my reward and learn of my next target from my dead drop. These distances to find the dead drops was a bit ridiculous. At least the contracts were doable, and the reward satisfying. A smile slowly spread onto my face at a rather intriguing idea. I'll stop and pay my twin a visit. I just hope that she isn't busy. If she is, well she's out of luck because I'm going to take her from her job.


	13. Arcane University Trip 1

**Arcane University Trip #1**

The trip was something that I ultimately needed. It was relaxing, enjoyable, and it's not every day that I get to goody-miss-two-shoes. You should have seen the look on my sister, Alexira's, face when she was called down from the floors above. How she could hear what was below her was a mystery to me but it was amazing to watch the form of a person materialize onto the platform with purple symbols on it. The look on her face (before I get side-tracked) was mixed with a pleasant shock but pure happiness. Though most today aren't all that happy to see me much these days. Then again, I guess you should have seen the look on my face when she hugged me. I was completely stunned, and in shock. It's not every day that I receive a hug like that, even from my sister.

"Why the visit sister?" she had asked me as we both sat down on the bench in the lobby of the tower. Hey, I call it a tower for the main fact that calling it the Arch-Mage's lobby in the Arcane University was just too long of a name. Quite ridiculous actually.

"Can't I come to see a sister that I would like to get to know better? Especially since a few people that I know wanted you dead?" I had asked her in return as she called Raminus back into the room, and the response from him was just a groan of annoyance.

I knew for a fact, in just the short amount of time that I actually did know here, that she had a crush on the Imperial. I also know that she gets yelled at for being attracted to the race. By who, I don't know. Maybe she yells at herself for being attracted to something other than her own kind. However it isn't her fault. After all, I'm supposedly attracted to dark elves. Though, currently I am trying to figure out this little problem that I can't come up with an answer to that regards Lucien. I didn't want to think about it right now though.

"Yes you can, but only during certain times. Those morons, wanted her dead because they stood in her way during a specific quest that really wasn't called for being a task for an advancement in ranks. It was something that I had sent her to go do, because she needed to do it," Raminus said as I watched her stand up in a motion of fury, which I admittedly did snicker at because anger didn't look right on her face.

"I needed to be reinstated! How was I supposed to know that my horse was directly in my way, when it had not been there seconds prior! I couldn't see a bloody thing because of the blood in my eyes, and they decided to come at me for some damned stupid reason! Saying that I wasn't going to be as great as an Arch-Mage as Arch-Mage Traven was, and all that shit. Doesn't matter now, but seriously; hitting my horse on accident cost me my position! That seriously needs to be changed Raminus, and ASAP," I think she overdid her little ranting speech there, but she was angry... she gets the right to be a bit eccentric in her rantings.

Though who knew that hitting your horse would cost you a suspension in the Mage's Guild? It seemed entirely odd, and oddly specific. I could understand hitting a guild member, but your horse? It's not like they joined the Mage's Guild and casted spells with you too. I wouldn't understand it. I didn't really care to understand it. All I knew and know, is that it was highly amusing to watch the two bicker back and forth like an old married couple. Hmm... That's something I could use to tease her about later. I might just hold onto that thought.

Some time passed before they'd gone into a silent glaring contest. A few seconds later and Raminus turned on his heel and walked quite a ways away from the both of us. Fantastic! I watched my twin sit back down beside me, a smile gracing her face again as though she hadn't spent the past two hours arguing with the Wizard.

"Okay, now that that is over, what shall we do with our time dear sister? I am sure Arch-Mage's technically don't have that much to do when they have someone like an Imperial Wizard organizing and doing things for them," I said with a sly smirk, watching Raminus out of the corner of my eye. Just as I had hoped, Raminus turned around to protest, or to chide me, before Alexira spoke up quickly.

"Let us go to the arena. There you can kill, and it's entertainment for those who watch. No harm done in a sport," she had said as she stood up, grabbing my wrist to pull me up from my seat. Did she forget that I was on a road to recovery? I was still somewhat in pain. She probably did forget, but I couldn't help but smile back at her.

The sound of killing made my blood sing. Doing it for fun, well... I did that anyways, but in front of spectators? Oh it made my black heart beat for joy. I could imagine it. Slicing away and people without so much as a concern to how I killed them. Their blood splattering up on me, coating my pale skin and dying it such a magnificent pale shade was just... Oh, it was such a delight! It sent shivers down my spine, and made me crave such a thing.

Alexira then decided to drag me since I was in a blissful state of unawareness (caught up in my imagination), and when I came to, I quickly reached out to grab a hold of Raminus' robes. The tight-wad needed a break and maybe if he spent time outside of the Arcane University, he'd loosen up a bit. It was a thought, and it'd get both him and Alexira to spend a little time together outside of work. When she realized that I wasn't moving well anymore, she stopped which caused me to suddenly let go of Raminus' clothing and fall to the ground with a not so very subtle thud. Both of them, I could feel it, were looking at me. I pushed myself back onto my feet and dusted myself off and looked between the both of them.

"Come on... Don't give me those looks. He's going to come with us. I just don't want to have you watching me, and cheering me on. I want to have somebody else I almost know watch me too, and cheer me on. I don't know any of the spectators that will be there," I said as Raminus backed away shaking his head, trying to keep himself away from me before he was dragged into doing something he didn't want to do.

Though, after a good long hour, he and Alexira had placed their bets and were up there in the stands. Guess who they placed their bets on! Me! I feel so loved. So, I'm now officially on the blue team, and wearing a very comfortable light raiment. I hated the guy that I needed to talk to before going up... I forget his name at the moment. So rude. He's just lucky I don't kill him. So, I was up on arena ground, waiting for the gate to open with Sufferthorn clutched tightly in my hand. Actually, I was also waiting for the damned announcer to shut his mouth too. A grin was spread onto my face, excitement running through me. I'd have to come to the Imperial City more often just to participate in the Arena. It would help waste all the time that I have that I really don't need at the moment, and have no other uses for.

Oh, when those gates opened, I took my dandy little time and slowly walked out into the open. A woman, I refuse to go into specifics about which race they were at the moment, came at me like a crazed grizzly. She was just swinging that sword like there was no tomorrow. It was a little concerning, but I stayed a small distance away before letting the weapon hit me a couple of times. After the second cut to my person, I ducked under the next swing, did a side roll, and cut into her back really deep twice. She went down to the ground, as dead as a rotted tree, her corpse hitting the grate with a soft thud. I stood there for a few minutes, the announcer's words not reaching my ears as I watched the blood flow from her body and down through the grating. Oh, I felt alive. Satisfied with the first round, I turned and left the sandy arena, to go speak to the guy to get another round started up. Amazingly, I could hear Alexira's voice from within the pits. Something about going to collect her money as well as Raminus' and re-place a new bet for the upcoming round.

My second up here, I was going to be fighting a man that was much like the first person I just got finished killing. Why aren't they ever strategic? It'd provide more of a challenge if they were going to stand at a distance and mock my movements, waiting for the best chance to strike. Unfortunately, I'll never know why. Though I froze in my spot. I felt an unnatural cold that seeped toward me from somewhere in the stands. I looked over the strange faces, looking for Lucien, that I ended up getting myself knocked off of my feet. I felt like such an idiot! I let the unnatural cold that I knew to be Lucien's presence, distract me!

I hopped back up onto my feet, and hissed in anger as I dodged more of the man's blows. All the while, I was switching weapons. I tucked Sufferthorn away and pulled out Shadowhunt with almost too much ease. Spotting my chance, I ran at a column, and run up the side of it before I grabbed the edge of it and landed myself firmly on the top of it. The man paced back and forth below me; watching, waiting. He knew I'd have to come down to face him sooner or later. He was assuming that I'd come to the arena without some arrows. A foolish assumption he had made when I notched the first arrow. A hush fell over all the spectators, my weapon kind of pointed at all of them for the time being. They were afraid for their lives. A feeling that made the assassin in me just squirm at the feeling of the fear that I could feel emanating from these people. Their eyes, though showing immense fear, was trained on me. I had their attention.

Pointing the notched arrow at a specific spectator, the poor man trembling, I did a back-flip off of the column. Once in the air, and once the opponent was in sight, I released the arrow. Just as it penetrated his skull, I landed squarely on my feet to watch him drop like a fly. My shots, were always powerful. One hit from my arrow, and nothing would live afterward. I stood in the clearing for a bit, looking around at all the shocked faces that looked at me. They'd never seen such a thing and I was glad to have shown them such skill! Granted my sister's grinning face kind of ruined my moment. I looked at the spectators a bit longer until my gaze settled on a specific spectator. A hooded figure this one was, and I caught just a glimmer of a grin from beneath the hood. Shaking my head a little, I left the opening to go back to the pits to receive my reward from Owyn.

After that last round, I was done for the time being. I put on my leisurely clothing, exited the bloodworks, and waited for Alexira to come at me, and latch herself onto me to give me another one of her annoying hugs. Surprisingly enough, that wasn't what I got from her when she met up with me. What I did get was a simple smile from her while Raminus wandered away from the both of us. Probably to look for something more interesting to do while we chatted. It was the only thing I could think of.

"So, why were you looking at that mysterious hooded figure? You do realize that most people ignore people that dress up like that, don't you?" she asked me. It was a bizarre question. Since when do people follow my gaze to see what I'm looking at? However, maybe I could tell her. After all, she couldn't do me any harm... and Lucien couldn't do a damned thing. I was all he had left. I was his best assassin and if he rid me from Cyrodiil, he was out of luck for the remainder of his life. For now, though, I decided against it. It wasn't worth it out in the open like this.

"Thought that the individual was someone that I may have known. Seemed like it was since I caught the person grinning at me after my victory," I had responded to her with a casual shrug of my shoulders, though I froze in the action and watched the guy leave the spectators' section of the arena. I watched as his movements swiftly placed him behind Alexira. The cold air that had swarmed me while inside the arena, seeped through my garments (thank you Vicente), and I began to grow cold. He smiled lightly (a vicious looking one that sent chills down my spine) as he raised his hood a little so that I could look upon his pale face. Who would've imaged that Lucien enjoyed watching arena fights? Definitely not me. Though a brief thought crossed my mind. My Speaker was stalking me. Then again, maybe it was my imagination on that part. After all, I was the one looking around to find him, but could never manage it. I watched as his lips formed the word "congratulations", before he replaced the hood and took his leave.

I watched him leave. It was... hypnotic to say the least as he put on whatever enchanted item he had, and vanished from sight. Though, with my trained eyes, I could just barely make out my Speaker's outline. I guess during the whole thing I wasn't breathing. Mainly because Alexira started to shake me like some type of rag doll. After recovering, breathing and swatting at Alexira to stop her headache inducing shaking, I looked at her with an emotionless look upon my face, even though hers was wearing a look of worry.

"What? I'm fine! Come on, let's go grab a meal. Plus, I'm sure Raminus is hungry by now since I've upset his schedule for the day," I had said, not giving her a chance to ask the question that I knew rattled around in that brain of hers. Moving over to Raminus, a grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him behind me, my twin following after me. I like cheap places. Mainly because I'm a greedy Breton who wants to keep her money, so I chose the Foaming flask. Raminus fussed during the whole way there. We even had a guard laughing at him because he was acting like such a baby. It was just food that I was going to pay for him. He should have more respect for me. After all, he was going to be eating my money here in a few moments.

The Foaming Flask, when we finally got there, was quaint... peaceful. We all sat at the bar, Alexira eating blackberries that began to stain her fingertips just a bit, Raminus was eating the most expensive thing he thought he could find; mutton and ale. Me? I settled for strawberries and an apple. Though you won't believe how long I stared at the apple in contemplation before taking a bite. What? Lucien has poison apples. For all I know, he could've gotten all poison happy and poisoned each and every apple in Cyrodiil. Either way, I bit into the apple, letting the juices run down my chin while I watched Raminus out of the corner of my eye. It was amusing to watch him try to take a drink of ale from the bottle. It was like he never had a drink before in his life!

"I hate the both of you," Raminus said after he had set down the bottle, mostly glaring daggers at me which made me quietly snicker. Alexira, I could tell, just grinned as he stood up and left us. Something about important work to do and that he couldn't waste time sitting around getting drunk. Not that it bothered me any. I turned to face my twin, and was confused by the look she was giving me. I couldn't tell what it was, but sighed heavily after she'd asked me (more like demanded) to tell her about Lucien, or the robed guy to be more correct.

My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. I wasn't going to tell her a damned thing! Not this early! However, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly before raising her hand toward me. I had forgotten who I was dealing with. The next thing I know was that I was buying a rented room, and dragging her ass up the stairs so that I could tell her in private... did I mention that I looked a bit green? Once in the room, I closed the door and told her everything.

"Well, the figure looked like somebody I knew, and he was. Starting from the beginning, I joined the dark brotherhood, yes a bunch of assassins, live with it because it isn't your life it's mine. Apparently, I couldn't retaliate and kill an imperial trooper for hurting me, which is how it all began. Anyways, I was accepted into the sanctuary after my first kill. Than I began to progress further into the ranks of the sanctuary. I had only seen the guy, Lucien Lachance, twice. Then, he appeared a third time, to praise me for my quick works. My brother's and sister's, or as you would probably refer to them as guild-mates, were jealous that I was getting the praise. Then I had received a note from Lucien, saying that he had a task for me. I'm not telling you everything, because I'm not going to have to sit here and think back and it really is too much to recall. Anyways, I went to see him…a fourth time. He told me that our Dread Father wasn't going to punish me for completing a certain rite that needed to be performed. Which I did the task. He visited me in my home in Skingrad, the same day you and Modryn came over. He told me that all my next assignments would be at dead drop locations, and since then I hadn't seen him. Which is why I wasn't expecting to see him any time soon or at all, but I was surprised to see him in the spectators place up in the stands watching me annihilate my competition," I said as I closed my eyes and listened to the silence that ensued after I had finished telling her all that I could.

I don't know how long she stood there staring at me. I don't even know how long I stood there wanting to pull out Sufferthorn to slice my own throat to end it all. That wasn't an easing thing to tell my twin, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I feared that Lucien would come out from nowhere and pierce my heart through and through with a blade.

"Do you think I could come with you on one of your assignments? I'd like to see exactly how you work," she asked me after another moment had passed. I was startled, and confused. Though, as much as I'd like to have my sister see me in action, I figured I had already done enough that'd get me in trouble. I didn't need to endanger my life anymore.

"Unfortunately, you can't. You see... You're not even supposed to know what I just told you. Yet you charmed me into telling you, and therefore put me at risk. If I took you with me, it'd only put me deeper in hot waters, and I'd probably be killed. Now get... before you decide to make me risk my life even more," I said bitterly, and she nodded her head in what I assumed was understanding before she left me in the room to sulk. I moved over to the bed and sat down heavily on it. I paid for the room, and I was going to sleep here for an hour or so. Even if I felt depressed about it. I just... I felt like someone was going to come up behind me, and slit my own throat.

I curled up on the bed, closing my eyes and listening as the silence filled the entire place. I had a long journey to Chorrol to get my reward and next assignment. I was certain Shadowmere was asleep in the stalls, so... it wouldn't hurt me to catch an hour or two of sleep. I hope.


	14. Next of Kin, & an Unexpected Visitor

A/N:: Those who've read these before my entire remodeling of the story, the last chapter had been ended differently which means that from here on out, the story for Lavvana is completely different. Please R&R!

* * *

Next of Kin & an Unexpected Visitor

It was an early Sundas morning... so early that I thought maybe I could ram my head against the tree when kneeling down to rummage through the not so inconspicuous hiding spot of Lucien's placed sack that contained my note and five hundred gold. I hated being in Chorrol this early. I hated being up this early. After I grabbed my note, I went to sit down on the road, my tired eyes scanning through my assignment. I hadn't noticed an aqua colored, robed figure... nor had I seen Modryn walking up the street to get to the fighter's guild. My mind was too busy trying to comprehend Lucien's horrid scrawling. I didn't even notice as the Dunmer walked past me.

I did notice his words though that were casually muttered, with a bit of distaste? I turned to look at Modryn before he entered the Fighter's Guild building, and glared at the door. I was pissed. Beyond pissed! Alexira went behind my back and told my deepest, darkest secret to my second-in-command! Ooh, if I seen her again, I'd shove Sufferthorn right through her legs before slicing her apart. Okay, maybe not that extreme but I did plan on hurting her. She had no right to divulge that information that I was charmed to tell her. No right at all!

Growling quietly to myself, I stood up and brushed myself off. The shops wouldn't be open at this time of day, and I didn't want to stick around in order to wait for them to open their doors to the public. It just meant that I'd have to be very careful in fulfilling out my contract. Even more so, considering that I didn't even know a healing spell. I had no use for magic. It wasn't my forte and I sure as Oblivion wasn't going to learn a healing spell just to complete a contract that I knew I could handle on my own.

So I took the long travel to Applewatch farm, which was a little more entertaining considering that I had a following of bandits, and hedgewizards. It was longer than normal for the fact that I did stop on occasion to let Shadowmere assist me in killing the followers that wanted to do me harm. So it was very well dark by the time that I actually arrived to the little farm house. Tying Shadowmere to the fencepost, I crouched down and snuck into the house and froze in my tracks.

Dog... right in front of me... I don't know how long I held my breath, but this mutt took forever to move. I glanced up and watched Perennia, my target, walk toward her bed to lie down for the night. Quietly removing Sufferthorn from its sheathe, and as slowly as I could without drawing the dog's attention to me, I swiftly cut through the dog's neck before moving hastily over to Perennia, and slitting her throat across the jugular. I just stood there, watching as the blood flowed like a river, and spurt on occasion.

I grinned. Had I really fallen so far that I found this enjoying? That my blood flowed quickly through my veins in excitement? Putting Sufferthorn back in its place, I dug through the old woman's pockets to find a list of names as well gifts. Oh, they were going to get gifts all right. Just not the kind that they were expecting. Folding the parchment up, I tucked it away into my pocket before going to see what items she had up for grab. Not like she was going to need them any time soon. She was a little dead. After finding nothing of value, or of even practical use, I took leave of Applewatch farm. Though I could've sworn that I had just seen someone running off up the mountain... but it was probably my imagination playing tricks on me.

Untying Shadowmere, I mounted my precious horse and took off to get to the Muck Valley Cavern. If I thought it'd been a long ride to Applewatch farm, it had been an even longer one just to get to the road that led to Cheydinhal. That's where my good, euphoric mood crashed quickly.

"Hi Lavvana!" Alexira said happily, waving at me. I tried my damnedest not to just dismount and lunge myself at the accursed twin I had to call my own. I stopped Shadowmere's trot and let her walk up to me, my hands tightening on the reigns, and my teeth being ground together in annoyance.

"Sorry to bother you at this time of day, but I'm tagging along," she said as she looked up at me seriously, "If you don't let me... I've got guards ready in any city ready to answer my every beck and call, and that includes arresting you for multiple charges of murder." I couldn't believe my ears. She was blackmailing me! The little fetcher was blackmailing me! The best assassin to have ever lived! Me! Okay, so maybe Lucien was, but I was close second!

"Fine, but I swear if you utter anymore syllables to anybody else, excluding Modryn, about what I do, I will cut your tongue off and stuff it down your throat that you'll choke on it. You understand!" I growled viciously at her before slowly leading her to the cavern that a daughter of Perennia's lived in.

There was a benefit to having your mage sister with you, and that benefit was that she knew how to cast restoration spells in order to heal just in case it was needed. So far, I was disappointed in myself for having nearly lost an arm to a damned wolf, not to mention getting my legs gnawed at by rats. I sucked trying to fight animals, but did perfectly against people. Something was wrong with that picture. So, I let Alexira take care of the pesky creatures as we made our way through the cave, which Alexira couldn't follow the map to save our lives, but we were lucky that it was a simple pathway to follow. My only concern was sending Sibylla to the Void to appease my Night Mother and my Dread Father Sithis. Alexira stopped for a moment, just to look over her map while I went picking through the little campsite since Sibylla wasn't there for the stabbing.

At least, that's what I thought until I heard an odd battle cry and was hit in the back with what felt like a mace. It hurt like a son-of-a... I recovered a little slowly from the blow and turned around to grab the mace before she could strike me again. I wrestled the item from the deranged, wild female's hand and in turn smacked it across her face. Her jaw cracking, made me cringe but she didn't let that stop her. Before I knew it, I was back on the ground and being clawed at like she was some vicious animal. Or rat... She was that annoying.

After what felt like an hour I finally cleaved her head in with the mace and shoved her lifeless corpse off of me. I didn't get up though. She managed to dig into me with those sharp, jagged claws and I was actually bleeding. I closed my eyes and just rested there for a moment. Feeling the healing properties of Alexira's restorative spell coursing over my wounds and mending the flesh together seamlessly.

"That was exhilarating!" I exclaimed, sitting up with ease now that the wounds were healed, Alexira staring at me with an odd look. She can shove it. She doesn't know what it's like to be fighting a target you're supposed to kill. Hand to hand, no sneaking around. Okay, so hand to hand wasn't correct but it was on Sibylla's part. Standing up, I took off running. I wanted more. I wanted to kill another one... or maybe have another one kill my target for me. Oh, I could force Alexira to do one of my kills if she wanted her life to be spared. However, there was no fun in having a mage kill my target for me. Plus, I could make use of a drink or two so that I didn't have to rely on that magic. It was nauseating.

So, we left Muck Water Caverns and headed to the Imperial City. By now, I realized that this was actually dull and boring. So, I just went through the routine. I went to go purchase a couple of health potions, then went to the Talos Plaza, snickering as Alexira was left behind to try and find me. It was easier to move about at night while wearing my dark Shroud armor. Which, now that I think about it, I am very surprised the guard have never arrested me... because I wear this outfit the entire time. Except when I'm at home in bed, then I wear something less comfortable.

Crouching down, I lockpicked my way into Matthias' home and snuck inside the house without being seen. I walked up the stairs, about two steps at a time, and picked through my second locked door. These people are lucky I have the lockpicks to spare in order to unlock their doors. I crept up to his sleeping body and took out Sufferthorn. To make sure luck was on my side, I coated my blade with a fast acting poison that I had made. It paralyzes the body first to prevent movement and to allow the poison to course through the veins almost instantaneously. Lucien will never learn of my homemade poison... ever!

After coating the blade I took it's edge and ran it right through his throat. The most Matthias' ever managed was to open his eyes and look at me as he gurgled his last breath. I couldn't help but grin and wave farewell to him. Though what possessed me to dip my index and middle finger into his blood and lick my fingers afterward, I don't know... It tasted amazing. The copper tang, tasted like juicy strawberries to me. The smell, though obviously copper... didn't bother me the slightest. I couldn't help but lick my lips but I turned and left. I had two more people to kill, and I hoped to the Daedric Princes, or even the Nine Divine that Alexira would stay behind.

Which surprisingly she did, so I took a nice silent trip to the Dragon's Inn... Or rather the Drunken Dragon Inn, which I probably should take the time and get some sleep. This would be the third night without any sleep if I chose to go without resting after my kill. I didn't bother to be so cordial or wait until night when I got there. I went in, killed the Imperial guard, killed Andreas and went to sleep on his bedroll until morning came around again. I rose, ate a loaf of bred, had a strawberry or two and left to mount up and ride on to Leyawiin. I was ready for a break. To be honest... those travels didn't take just two days. It took more like a week and a damned half. So that sleep was much needed, and this break was going to be needed after I got rid of the last Draconis family member.

The answer to my problems was amusing! I had decided to purchase a frenzy spell scroll from a shop, and waited until she was asleep in the barracks. I hated using magicka, but I tolerated it for this one because this woman went all sorts of crazy and attacked anyone who got in her way. Which included her fellow guardsmen, who killed her after about five minutes. Easy as pie. Ooh, pie! I needed to get back home so I could have some pie and a bottle of Tamika Vintage 399. With that in my mind, I left Leyawiin, mounted Shadowmere and made my way to Skingrad!

Though when I returned to my home, Rosethorn Hall, and walked through those double doors they had been shut fiercely behind me. It startled me to say the least but what surprised me was that I was forced against the wall and being choked by the palest hand I ever did see. Cold crept through my close and gave me goosebumps and sent pleasant shivers up my spine. However, the glare that I was receiving was not giving me a pleasant feeling and it was hard to look away since I was gasping for air and staring wide-eyed into Lucien's eyes.

"I am thoroughly disappointed in you Lavvana. Two people know of what you do, yet they still live? The Lavvana I know would've shoved a shovel up their asses and watched them bled out. Would've carved out their hearts without a second thought," his voice colder than snow, stung but not as painfully as the slap that I received from him did. My hands grasped onto his wrists, I could feel my body slowly going cold as my heart began to slow from lack of oxygen to my lungs. He released me, and I fell to my knees and gasped for the sweet, cold air. I was left to regain my breathing for a few moments before he grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up, just to shove me into the wall again.

"Take care that they keep this to themselves, Lavvana. Threaten them. Don't let yourself be blackmailed by that bitch of a mage. Take charge. Oh, and Lavvana..." Lucien continued and I was surprised when his cold lips touched mine in a brief kiss, "Splendid job in handling all five Draconis members. Keep up the work on that, and I may just reward you personally. I promise, no poison apples will be involved. Just... pain."

With that he was gone, and his last words, oddly enough, sent excited chills through me. I wanted to know what this reward would be, and the only hint he gave was pain. Now, let me just mention something. Never in my life have I been a masochist. Though, Lucien does seem to be the type of person to be both sadistic and masochistic. It made me wonder where in Oblivion the Dark Brotherhood found him.

After recovering from my chance meeting with Lucien, I went and found the Shepherd's pie and my bottle of vintage 399 by Tamika and relished the taste of both. Lucien's words still crawling all over my mind, and sending chills up and down my spine. Was that a flutter in my heart? Odd to be receiving a flutter in the heart after hearing words like that, but it wasn't... unwelcome by any means. I just... I couldn't figure out what the fluttering was for or what it meant exactly. So, pushing all thoughts aside, I ate my delicious food and spent time at home on the break that I promised I'd give myself.


	15. Quick Dead Drops, & a Refreshing Soak

A/N:: We're almost done with Lavvana's story. After this chapter, there are four more before her twin's story. The twin's, I believe, story will not be revised, so will be posted up quicker than Lavvana's was. Without further ado, I present to you, the chapter. Please, Read and Review. I love constructive criticism for future fanfics. No flaming please. Thank you!

* * *

Quick Dead Drops 3 & 4, and a Refreshing Soak

Well the contract that Lucien had left me, had sent me all the way to Bruma. The cold air was crisp, clean and very much unappreciated by me. I would have been happier to have gone all the way down to Leyawiin again. The swamp waters there were much more appealing to me than cold death knocking on my bones every five seconds. Damn this J'Ghasta person and living out here, damn him to Oblivion. Specifically, Sheogorath's Oblivion... just too damned complicated of a plane that is. Found his house with ease, but that was just it. That was his house. I couldn't find J'Ghasta anywhere!

So, for a few minutes I had taken a seat in the dining room and was thinking of where J'Ghasta could be in the house. More specifically, where he would be that I hadn't all ready checked. He wasn't in the bedroom. Definitely not in the dining room, or the sitting room. He had to be in the house! Had to be! I had all ready tossed out the idea of him wearing things that Lucien wore, or even drinking an invisibility potion. Khajiit never really, at least to me, seemed to like potions as much unless they had to or unless it was of the Skooma variety. After a heavy sigh, I stood from the chair and decided to move things around. To see if I could find anything that I may have missed.

I found some barrels and a couple of crates, I think that were located by the stairs... maybe. Anyways, I decided to move them out of the way and groaned when I saw the trapdoor. I had spent... a better portion of my day, looking for something and it took this long to finally find it! J'Ghasta wasn't going to get a quick, painless death. Not for hiding out in his damned basement and keeping hidden for hours. I was going to gut him like a pig.

Which, the gutting him like a pig thought didn't work out quite as I expected for he was waiting for me, and when I turned to face him, I was knocked back into the ladder by a punch. We tussled, and fought. With bare hands of course, but an assassin cannot kill too easily unless one pulls out their weapon. So, after several exchanging throws, I pulled out Sufferthorn and proceeded to make him bleed. One punch from him, meant three swings from me. Two punches made six cuts. I don't know how long that lasted, but by the time I'd made him bleed to death, I was black and blue and red in some places. Sheathing my prized possession, I staggered toward the ladder, up to the main floor and out of the building. No-one questioned the way I looked. No-one stopped me to ask if I was all right. The only thing on my mind was to get to the Old Bridge, obtain my next contract and continue on my merry way.

The next contract that Lucien had given me, by way of placing it in bags under or in objects, was to kill someone by the name of Shaleez. It sounded Argonian to me at first. Then I remembered that a majority of Argonians had names like 'He-with-Long-tail' or something to that effect... I don't pay attention to names, especially Argonians... which is why I even suck at trying to make up an Argonian name off the top of my mind. I located the Flooded Mine, stealthed my way through the entire cave system without a single creature detecting me. I was that bad-ass at sneaking now. I found Shaleez sleeping on a bed roll, probably having the best dream of her life. Easy and simple enough. I stabbed her through the throat and watched her gasp as she slowly began to choke on her own blood.

Once she died, I moved her corpse off of her bed to sleep in it myself. I was exhausted, and I needed the rest if I was going to go find a waterfall later. It'd been a long time since I had been to one, and I was just dying for the adrenaline rush that came from jumping off of one. So, I slept until morning and when I rose from the bloody bed, I took my time leaving the cave before I began hunting down a waterfall.

Surprisingly it didn't take too long to find one, and I had all ready stripped down to my undergarments and was hanging my wet clothes out on rocks to dry. Being almost bare in the wilderness didn't bother me one bit. For many reasons. One, it was dark outside with the exception of the delightful moon. Two, I had all ready taken care of the woodland critters so nothing would come to attack me. Three, no-one was out here to see how incredibly pale I was. I climbed the hill all the way up to the top and looked over the edge, listening to the water rush past my ankles and slam onto the large expanse of water below. It was mesmerizing. I could feel my heart begin to pound at the excitement that was building in me. I could almost taste the adrenaline rush on my tongue. Closing my eyes, a grin spread across my face as I jumped off of the top of the waterfall and plummeted down into the water below with a loud splash. From there, I swam to more shallow waters so that I could lay back and just soak.

That's when I finally noticed the water. It wasn't a sharp, pristine blue color that it had been earlier. It was a wet, red liquid that covered me, that dripped down my shoulders and made the water ripple. I was confused... but the pleasure in my mind conceiving the notion that the red was blood... well, I didn't get out of the water and just grinned more. Closing my eyes again, I sighed happily, letting the red waters bathe me. Then my nose tickled. Something didn't smell right. Opening my eyes again, I saw nightshade blooms lazily floating on the water's surfaces. The poisonous flower was so magnificent and paired with the redness of the water, was just so beautiful.

The air, that had been warm and inviting, turned freezing and deathly. The temperature seemed to drop more as this air came closer to me. I jerked when I felt something wrap itself around me, goosebumps raised on my skin. I couldn't turn to look, something told me to just embrace the cold. To relish the feel of arms around me. To not question what was happening or why. Even my heart thundered in my chest, my gut twisting and churning like vicious rapids. The only warmth that I received was from the breath that tickled my neck. How did he enter the water without creating ripples? Did he create the blood waterfall, and decorate it with the nightshade blooms?

Involuntarily I leaned into him, closing my eyes again as the scent of nightshade filled the air, mixed with the coppery smell of the blood. Not to mention the smell of apples that wafted off of him, and enveloped me. No words were exchanged. Only the crashing sound of the water falling, and his breath against my bare, bruised shoulder that tingled when a wet warmth was dragged across it, sending shivers down my spine and back up again. Oh how I wanted to be his.

"You... were always mine," I heard him whisper as he bit into my shoulder, on the bruised part, harshly. Only a small hiss of pain exited my mouth, but I didn't squirm. I didn't care that searing heat of my blood rushing to the surface was instantly lapped up, or that his tongue made the bite wound sing in pain that only seemed to delight me even more. No words. None were needed as he held onto me, and no-one would ever take this moment from me. I needed to remember this. Waterfalls plus blood plus nightshade equaled a sensual delight and a visit from someone. Someone, now that I realized it, that I craved attention from.


	16. Quick Dead Drops, Arena Time, & Dances

A/N:: Hmm... Read and Review. Also, I do not own Oblivion, nor do I own the Lucien Lachance. I do, however, own Lavvana and her personality.

* * *

Quick Drops 5 & 6; Arena Time, and a Dangerous Dance

You would not believe my surprise when I found out that my next contract was to kill a Dunmer by the name of Alval Uvani! It was an accident at the time, I'm certain. I was probably around Pell's Gate when it happened. I vaguely remember accidentally hitting him, which incited the wrath of the villager's as well as his own. I do remember running for my life, and not being able to shake Alval from my tail end. So, I had to kill him. Huh, well. Yay for accidentally killing someone before their time? It would explain why I couldn't really do the task... So, I got to head to the next Dead Drop for my sixth contract.

This one required a shit load of traveling through the snow, and mountain tops. It was agitating. Why was I being sent up to the mountains? It made no sense to me. After this contract... I needed to warm up my bones, and I'd do so my running around in the Arena. Now to find this Nord, in the mountains. His name is Havilstein Hoar-Blood. Although, I think I had found him just two mere moments ago, because now I was running around the camp.

I hate people who use blunt weapons period. It scares me to death, those things do more damage to a person than a sword does. Unless you plan on using the back end of the sword, then by all means, go right ahead…if you have a death wish that is. So, at the moment, I was trying to put things in between us. Wasn't much to hide behind, but he managed to stay behind the tent as I had brought out Shadowhunt. This was no way to work, I was scared of Havilstein. Why is he up in the Gnoll Moutains in the first place? Why am I complaing? I can kill him easily now! So, I started shooting arrows at him. Oh great, I had to by elven arrowheads the next time I was in a city before I run out of them for the next kill. So, there I was standing behind the tent for who knows how long. That was until my bow broke on me. I growled in frustration, ripped sufferthorn from its sheath, and ran around the tent to get to the nord.

I had to continuously duck, and slash at his legs, because he swung that heavy hammer around in circles. I managed to get to his head, where I had firmly pushed my dagger through his skull. I let go of the dagger, and his body fell. Now, to retrieve my weapon which is now lodged into some dead nord's head. Everybody knows how hard it is to get something out from where it's lodged. It took me an hour to finally yank the dagger out, and I ended up falling on my back, and sliding somewhat down the moutainside. That was a scary feeling because I had to crawl back up, so that I could get onto my feet to be able to walk down carefully. Falling down a mountain is a death wish, and I didn't particularly have a death wish. On to the Arena!

Ahh…The arena. I still think this is a fun past-time, and I plan to go up in the ranks quickly. At least I had enough of a brain to go recharge my weapons, fix them, and get more arrows. Right now, I was trying my best not to cut down Owyn at the moment. This was my last fight before I become a brawler. This match, I was pitted against a man who used bow and arrows. Likewise, I decided to use my own bow and arrows for this match. Side-stepping wasn't that hard, and I was already a master at marksmenship, so this should be a cinch.

The answer could never shut up, and I already held the bow out in front of myself, with an arrow already notched. I could see my mark through the gates and across the ground. The gates slid up, he stepped out and began to notch an arrow. I released mine, and it hit with a thud. I quickly fired another one, and put away my bow. The man was down, took two hits, told you that this would be a cinch. Going back down into the bloodworks, I went to talk to Owyn again. He wouldn't shut up, and I had a problem with people like that. It was one of those times that I wanted to slice his throat to watch him gurgle on his blood.

I had asked Owyn, if I could have all the brawler's matches in one match. I was being yelled at for asking for that. So, I stood there for another three minutes before he gave up and said go ahead. As I left to go finish up the brawler's matches, I heard him say something about me going to die. Oh, ye whom have little faith…never underestimate me. Besides, having more to fight is fun. Although, now that I realize it, I was fighting against a battlemage, an archer, a claymore user, and an axe user. I think I got myself in a real mess now. The arena was cold again, well to me at least. No, it wasn't because the battlemage was throwing frost spells at me. I looked over into the audience, not seeing anything, and that's probably how it was meant to be. It wasn't the soothing cold that I would be comfortable with. It was more like a chilling cold that was meant to kill. Distracted, I was hit by not only a claymore, but an axe as well. Those blows sent me flying into a column, the crowd cheering for the yellow team.

Standing up, I jumped ontop of the column, and quickly took out my bow and arrows and fired two at the archer, and two at the battlemage. The battlemage moved quickly, and I cursed loudly.

"This has got to be the most amusing fight of the month. The blue brawler has no hope of defeating this group," the announcer said over the cheers. Why is it that nobody has faith in me? I wanted to prove not only Owyn, but all of the spectators wrong. I will kill this group, before it kills me. At least, I did take time in learning some magic. So, returning my focus to the archer, I casted a strong flare attack, and watched as the body burned. No blood, just a burnt corpse.

Replacing the bow on my back, I took out sufferthorn, and jumped down from the column, running at the battlemage, and taking his spells. As long as I got a few hits in, the better. He ran from me after the first five hits, and I turned around, and kicked the weapon wielder's legs from underneath them. As they fell, I ran at the battlemage again, this time side-stepping to avoid his spells. He went down with one more hit, and then I turned around to face the other two.

I did a flip over the Khajiit's head, and slashed at the back of his neck, withdrawing another dagger and stabbing him in the back. He fell over, and I turned to the last opponent. He was scared, but that didn't stop him from coming at me. Too easy, so all I did with this one was I knocked the claymore from his grasp, and sliced his throat. The crowd was shocked, and so was the announcer. Although, throughout the crowd there was only one clapping, and it was the invisible person. I smiled as I walked back down into the bloodworks, stretching and resting against the blood-stained walls. Lucien was there, but he wouldn't allow me to see him. He was there, to watch me fight. The crowd must be scared to know that there is an invisible person clapping. I laughed as I went to go see Owyn's face. Nobody better underestimate me again. I'll prove them wrong, although…now was a good time to practice my restoration magic and heal myself completely. I planned on doing the rest of the matches like that. Group all the matches into one match and see if I come out on top.

Well, after I was healed I had told Owyn of what I was going to do. He had to make a few arrangements for what I wanted to happen. I'm a bloodletter, but not for long. So, I was power hungry at the moment. I wanted to be the best there was. I forgot about everything else, but Lucien and my goal of being the Aren'a Grand Champion. So, when I was ready, I went back through the door that lead out onto the arena, and heard the still shocked voice of the announcer. I laughed lightly as the gates went down, and the people came out. I guess I just liked to see if I was going to either survive or die when it came to these matches. Great way to build up strength though. I didn't have much time to just sit there and think, so the first one to make it to me was the dunmer. With him, I had planted a longsword through his chest, and did a flip over him, bringing the blade up a ways until it stopped at his head. That's what I like to do when I'm enjoying a fight. Next was a lady, but she was backed up by a redguard. Once again, three matches combined into one from now on. I managed to kick the woman backward and bump into the redguard, whom was now an easy target for me. So, quickly switching weapons, I fired an arrow, then returned to my dagger Sufferthorn, and waited for the last one to come at me. Five swipes at her with my blade she was down. Reasons for five hits was because of how hard it was to penetrate heavy armor.

Going back down before the announcer could find his voice, my life was replenished thanks to the basin on the way to Owyn. He congratulated me, and gave me the title of Myrmidon, and said that if I kept combining all three matches into one for each rank, I'd be battling the Grand Champion himself. It's the way I had planned it, although now I had to leave to go repair my weapons. At least I had the nerve to buy soul gems to replenish the magic lost. I had returned to the arena before closing time, and had managed to get Owyn to allow me a three-in-one match. I love doing this, and I get to fight in the night as well. I'm going against a bosmer, an altmer, and an orc. Two out of three of these should be easy for me to do. I just hope that I'll live through all of this. The orc came for me with a big silver axe. I stared at the weapon for a bit before ducking when he swung it, and couldn't help but squeal at how close it had come to hitting my leg. Taking out Sufferthorn, I began focusing on the orc first. The other two can wait to die, besides…This orc was scarier than a bosmer and an altmer at the moment. I had to try and dodge each and every swing he gave me, taking blows from the others. I managed to hurt him…a bit…not much. Okay, now was a good time to get back onto a column, and fire down the orc.

I stuck with that plan, and made a mad dash to the nearest column, where I sat for a few minutes. I looked back towards the empty spot in the spectator's place, and I could've sworn I seen a smile, and I swore I could've heard the invisible person telling me that I could do it. Sighing, I stood and took out Shadowhunt. Took careful aim for the Orc. Had to make sure my arrow didn't accidently bounce off the raiment, and let the arrow go. I jumped up and down on the column because my arrow had went through the Orc's throat.

Now, I placed the bow on my back again, took out Sufferthorn, and jumped down, and landed on top of the bosmer, throat sliced in a messy way. It still counted, but I was knocked forward as the Altmer had kicked my back to gain my attention. Now, I was the one pinned down. The crowd cheering for this lone being. The announcer guy going crazy with the announcements.

How do I end up like this, I had wondered, but didn't wonder long as I moved my head to the left to keep myself from being stabbed in the head. I grinned up at the Altmer, as I managed to kick the high elf, and in just enough time, as the poor thing went over me, I sliced open the Altmer's stomach. Okay, so now I was bathed in blood again. Although, I was seriously hurt and was berating myself for not being more prepared.

After that battle, I had replenished my health thanks to the basin, and had cleaned what parts of myself I could without having to expose myself. It was late into the night, it was past midnight when I had finished, and now I just wanted to sleep and wait for the next day to come. I was up at about five in the morning, went swimming in Rumare Lake, killed the fish, and was glad that I was clean again. It was around eight when I had entered the market district and had gone to that alchemy store thing, I knew the woman there sold alchemical supplies, and potions. I decided that I'd be smarter than what I was, and purchased strong potions of healing. In the process, I had decided to purchase strong potions that replenish my magic. That would help me as well, since my lack of magicka prowess meant draining myself even more quickly.

When I got back to the bloodworks in the arena, I was promoted to warrior. I was the best of the best... in myrmidon ranks of course. Well, when Owyn told me of my three-in-one match, I nearly froze. All females, but…I was glad that I had purchased extra arrows for this occasion. When I first get out there, I was going to have to be an archer. I wasn't going to die, nor did I plan to use my dagger anytime soon in this match.

I went up the stairs and out of the bloodworks and onto the arena. When the gates lowered, I immediately scrambled up to the top of one of the columns, and had Shadowhunt ready. Notching the first elven arrowhead, I aimed for the female orc. Although, when she hit the pillar it shook, and worry flashed across my face. During the time it shook, the arrow had been released and it found itself sticking out of the female Altmer. It didn't matter who I shoot now, so I shot at the altmer, and after fifty arrows, she went down. I took time in healing a bit, because she used magic on me twice.

I faced the Nord woman, and began shooting her. She was wearing heavy armor, so it took more than fifty arrows. I had no more elven arrowheads left. It took the rest which was one hundred and fifty-five arrows. All that was remaining was the orc, and I really couldn't do a thing at the moment because I was trying to keep from being on the underside of a collapsed column. If she could do that in two hits, just think what she could do to me in one measly hit. I didn't want to to think that, and was currently scrambling up another pillar. Once at the top of this column, I held out sufferthorn, waiting for the right moment. As I was up on the column's top, I began taunting the orc woman. Normally, I wouldn't do that, but I thought I had something planned. She ran, full charge, into the pillar. The column started to crumble and fall directly towards her. She began backing away, but I leapt off the top of the column and landed behind her. I slashed at her back a few times, and then kicked her to where she'd be under the mess.

I stood by and watched. She screamed as the broken pillar fell on top of her, and I smiled secretly to myself. I didn't kill her, the column that she knocked over with me on top of it earlier, killed her. Once again the spectators were in awe. The announcer stumbled over his words as he spoke. I was lucky that time, so very lucky. Columns these days in an arena are never stable any more.

Talking to Owyn, he congratulated me and said that they were closing the arena early this morning. Should've realized that because it was only him and I left in the bloodworks. After he paid me he left me to a night of my own with a damned pig. I'm not walking to Skingrad, nor am I walking to an inn. So, I sat in the chair near the mats on the floor and stared into oblivion. It was only after lunch, but then again most of these people had other things to do. I don't blame them. Well, I'll come back in a week to finish off the rest of the arena battles since I fly right through them. So, I stood up and left so that I could go back and find that waterfall I was at a couple of nights ago. Just so I could sit in front of it and stare at its beauty.

The waterfall... was so peaceful and relaxing, and that was after trying to not get killed either. I think our moon cycles are really odd, or I just keep finding the perfect times to come to the waterfall on a full moon. My eyes were closed in a slight meditative state. The waterfall wasn't beautiful. It was simply gor-

"Gorgeous," a cold voice broke my thoughts, a cold hand finding my shoulder that still held his bite mark. Shivers ran through me again, and this time I opened my eyes to look up at the Imperial that stood before me. He was just as pale as I was. If not even more-so. His eyes were dark, mysterious with a hint of blood-lust. There was a smile on his face, just a small one that spoke of how proud he was of me.

"You did a splendid job out there today in the arena. It was... humorous to see startled spectators looking around to find out where the ghostly clapping was coming from," Lucien spoke as he glanced down at me, though my gaze had drifted back to the waterfall as I thought over his words. Splendid? I wasn't so sure about that. At one point during that whole endeavor, I questioned myself and my necessity to rise through the ranks so quickly. I felt him sit beside me, felt his presence seep over to my side.

Silence filled the air. Silence between a Speaker and his Silencer. Two different beings yet with the same blood-thirsty intentions driven by the lust to kill and driven by the words of a Night Mother. The silence wasn't unsettling, but comforting. The cold air was comforting. His breathing was comforting. To anyone else it would have brought panic, but in me... it felt right. There was no need for words, for he knew what was on my mind. He could feel my thoughts which were unsettling to even me. Alexira's words about me... having feelings toward my Speaker. Struck so deep that it felt like a knife pierced my heart. Could I by chance... have feelings toward Lucien Lachance? My Speaker? My better? The cold air lingered, but I knew he wasn't next to me. Nor was he near me.

A grin spread onto my face as red spilled through the water and nightshade blooms cascaded down the falling water and floated to calmer water. Hands gripped my shoulders painfully, and cold lips were pressed to my neck. Feelings for an assassin were dangerous. A risk. A game that shouldn't be played. Even as a cut made itself present on my arm. The pain delightful when caused by my Speaker. A game that I would play, if just to be with him. To be purely his. Two children of the Night Mother twisting in the shadows in a dangerous dance. So wrong, but oh so right. Hypnotized by the feeling of his lips upon my own, he lifted me up and stripped me down before walking us to the bloody waters and nightshade petals where we would dance a dance for the night. Once more, he smelled of apples, but tasted of them too.

Morning came, and I rose from the shady underbrush of a tree. My body littered with all sorts of little cuts, and bites from my dance with the Speaker the night. Yawning, I pulled on my Shrouded Armor and began the trek back to the Imperial City. To the Arena. Upon returing, I was given my three-in-one match. I am now a gladiator, and I was feeling…hyper in a sense. I'm not one to be hyper, and if I am…then it is the death of the others that I happen to encounter. So, try to catch me without a blade on those days. Listening to the announcer, I was humming as well as twirling Sufferthorn in my hand. When the gates lowered, immediately three argonians came at me. In the mood I was, I dodged and attacked. They were telling me to stop moving, I couldn't. My life was on the line, and I was hyper. Never give me Tamika's wine in the morning. I cut off an argonian's tail, him giving me the chance to slice his throat. I managed to cast a fireball right into the cut of one, and do both a spell and a slice to the last. Their corpses fell around me.

Still having a bounce in my step I went up the stairs. Breton to Breton. Both of us were fast, but I was faster. I had him running, instead of him trying to get me to run. I wasn't insane. In fact the announcer even said that I was hyper this morning thanks to a cold one. Yes, the wine was cold…still, one will get me hyper, two will make me tired. So, after finally killing the breton…I was torturing him. I killed the last one before I was speared through with an elven longsword.

I quickly ran down the exit to the bloodworks, and talked to Owyn. He sighed, and told me of my next three-in-one. Talk about going through this quickly. I went back up the stairs, and prepared myself for this match. I got Porkchop to come with me, since the champion of the yellow team was in here as well. I'm going to die, or so I thought. A former Blades member, a mage, the champion and her other two helpers. Porkchop better not die on me.

I first started off by getting onto the nearest column, since there was only two left. I had bought my favorite arrows for my bow, the pig was dealing with the champion's friends. These arrows, killed in one blow thanks to the help of its magical properties, and my bow's. So, I fired one arrow at the champion who was surrounded. Two of the three died, Porkchop was still dealing with the dead champion's companions. I took out sufferthorn, and endured the magic that was thrown at me. Breton's have a natural resistance to magics, even though it is only half a resistance to all magics. He went down in a few swipes, Porkchop had killed the other two. I had one, with the help of Porkchop! I couldn't help but lift up the bleeding pig, and run back down the stairs. I put Porkchop back into his cage, and talked to Owyn again. He said that the last thing I had to do was talk to the battle matron, and kill the Gray Prince. I nodded my head and left the arena. I still had my original work to do.

I had already been to my last dead drop point. I just had to go to Bravil to complete it. I sighed as I left, after I had changed into my fitting shrouded armor and hood. I didn't leave the Imperial City until I had recharged my weapons, and repaired them. That was fun.


	17. Final Dead Drop, Shame and Heartache

Final Dead Drop, Shame and Heartache

Bravil was the home of my last Dead Drop. It was a raggedy town, and I hated it completely. There was nothing amazing about a bunch of shacks sitting on top of stilts. Anything could sit on top of stilts and balance like those. It wasn't impossible. Though the look really gave it that... rundown, no-body lives here look. The only decent things to look at was the interior of the castle, and the beautiful statue of the Lucky Old Lady. Which, my target was standing in front of, with a torch in his hand. I had a bad feeling in my gut. One that made me sick. A feeling that I pushed away, needed to ignore. I was standing at the top of the stairs on one of the buildings, standing straight up even so I could have a better shot. I took out my precious bow, took an arrow, notched it, pulled it back and aimed. It wasn't easy, and I even had to scoot to the side a little for fear that my arrow would hit the side of the building in front of me and not my target.

I exhaled sharply and released the string, and watched the arrow sing through the air. As it sung through the air, I jumped down and stumbled a little just as I watched the poor guy get hit in the head and fall down. I was getting good at these kills. So good. Lucien would be so proud of me. Placing my bow upon my back, I started to walk away until someone grabbed my shoulders. I froze in fear. Had a guard seen me? I was spun harshly around and was face to face with Lucien, my Speaker, my lover, my better. At this time, however, he wasn't my lover. He was enraged. It was terrifying. I knew I should've been scared, but confusion only crossed onto my face.

"I came to try and stop you. Although it is a bit late now. According to the confused look that sits upon your face, you couldn't have done such a thing intentionally. After all, you were following orders. Not my orders, however. For the last few dead drops that you have done, were contracts telling you to kill members of the Black Hand. The Night Mother's selected bunch," To show me what he meant, he pointed at Ungolim, the person I just killed, "Somebody else has been replacing the original contracts with ones that have successfully gotten you to kill off your brothers and sisters without knowing what you were doing in the first place. Listen, Lavva, we need to catch this traitor. I want you to go to Anvil and wait next to the barrel behind the statue in the fountain."

He didn't leave yet, but neither did I. His enraged face had eased into one of silent disappointment and aggrivation. Only one of those meant for me. My head bowed in shame as I turned from him and began to leave Bravil. If only I had realized it sooner. I would have been able to stop myself from carrying out the contracts. Curious, I stopped and pulled out the first Dead Drop note, and pulled out the last one. I studied them both carefully, and noticed now that the handwriting was completely different. Even the parchment was different. How did I miss such obvious clues? I was stupid! Incompentent! A disgrace to my family! A disgrace to my Speaker!

A hand gently turned me around this time, cold arms wrapping around me and comforting me. He whispered into my ear, "Don't blame yourself. Just find the traitor and report back to me at Applewatch. We'll find this traitorous oaf. We'll avenge our brothers and sisters, and allow them to rest in peace with the Night Mother and our Dread Father." His lips felt cool against my heated temple, but I still could not bring myself to look up at him. Not even as he pulled away from me to put his rings upon his hand and leaving me alone. During that time, a single dreaded tear slid down my barely tanned cheek, which was wiped away harshly before I left Bravil. I had to find this traitor. I had to make him pay for using me.

So I went to Anvil and did as Lucien had personally instructed me to do. I waited by the barrel for what seemed like ages. Encountered a Bosmer by the name of Enilroth. The rambling man was annoying and when he finally got to the point about the lighthouse and some guy that stayed there, I left him. I ran toward the Anvil Lighthouse, threatened the lighthouse keeper for the key, and went inside. A foul smell assaulted my senses, and made my eyes water. It was enough to get me to gag until I could cover my mouth and nose with cloth. It didn't help much but it wasn't as strong. Stepping off of the last stair, I stared at the sight of bodies littering the area. There were a few animals, but most were people. The air... was so malodorous that I almost wanted to give up and leave.

However, I pushed onward, stepping around the corpses that had flies buzzing around them. I wasn't going to lift a thing to find a clue, so it better hit my sight or not at all so I can leave this place. Opening a door, I was ambushed by rats. It startled me, had me stagger backward but I recovered enough to pick up the hammer that was close by and smash their skulls in. Dropping the hammer, I entered the new room and stopped in my tracks when my gaze came across a head on a platter that was surrounded by candles. I was hesitant to go near it but there was a journal nearby... and maybe it was the clue I needed. Finally inching my way over, I snatched up the book and read through it quickly before turning and fleeing from the stench that would never come out of my clothes. I know I probably shouldn't take a break, but... I needed something a little less rotted and a little time to let my mind clear. So, I pocketed the book and headed to the Imperial City. Lucien would be waiting for me at Applewatch once I was done, we'd find the traitor, gut him like the pig he is and continue on with our lives. A Speaker and his Silencer.

So, I had traveled all the way to the Imperial City to finish off the last match I had. I had talked to the Battle Matron, and she had told me to defeat the Gray Prince, and bring back his raiment. I was a little shaky, and on edge. I guess it was a custom for me to look out into the group of spectator's to see if I could find the invisible guy. Although, he wasn't there. I told myself that he must've been putting himself through a bunch of work trying to figure out who the traitor was, and here I was getting my guilt off of my head.

The Gray Prince came at me, I wan't particularly in a good mood, so I continued to dodge him until he ran out of energy to be able to lift up that heavy weapon of his. That took forever, but I got my exercise in for the day. After I wore him out, I took out Sufferthorn and began slicing at him. Cutting him up bit by bit, the crowd gasped to see that I was beating the orc. Although, a bit unexpectedly he lifted his weapon up and swung it at me. The impact had knocked me into the arena's wall, we were in the center of the whole thing, and I was flung back into the wall with one hit. Growling in frustration, I stood up and charged at the orc, thrusting my trusty dagger up through his jaw.

Before the announcer could speak, I left the area, and went back down to talk to the Battle Matron. I had handed her the orc's raiment after I had stripped him of it. She looked at it than smiled, saying that I was the new Grand Champion, she handed me my raiment of valor, and told me to pick a name. I chose 'Lady Luck', because a good portion of those matches happened out of pure luck. She then asked if I wanted to partake in the arena against foul creatures. Nodding my head, she told me my choices. It was either, one lion, two lions or two lions and a spriggan. I chose the third choice, and headed on upstairs again.

The crowd was cheering, as the gates lowered. The lions and the spriggan came at me, I had no problem dispatching the lions, it wouldn't have been the first time I fought something like that. As I was cutting away at the spriggan, her summoned bear was clawing my back into shreds but that didn't stop me. After a good hour, the spriggan fell to the ground as I looked at the cheering crowd. I was injured, but not too bad. As I limped out of the arena and down into the bloodworks, I healed my wounds in the basin, before talking to the Matron to receive my pay.

I left the arena afterwards. It was time to head up to Applewatch Farm, where Lucien was waiting for me. Waiting for news of the traitor. I made it to the stables and Shadowmere looked a bit distressed. Almost wouldn't let me grab the reigns to take her from the stables. Once I calmed her down, I mounted her and rode of. There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. So uneasy that I had to stop Shadowmere to just heave painfully. Groaning, I rested my head against Shadowmere's mane as she took the lead. Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong. Was Lucien all right? Did the traitor get him? Was I too late? Why did I have to stop and fight in the arena? Sadly, I no answers. Not even for the last question. So, I kept telling myself what I wanted to hear. That he was all right. That he murdered the traitor that tried to attack him. That I wouldn't be too late, and that I needed the fight to relax.

I got to the farm at eleven at night. No moon hovered in the air, not even the trinkle of stars. I tied Shadowmere to the fence post and kissed her forehead before going to the door. My gut still ached. Something ominous was behind that door. Something disturbing. Something... that was unwanted. I reached out for the door knob but it twisted open to reveal to me the members of the Black Hand. I wanted to go in. I wanted to see Lucien. To speak to Lucien. That was why I was here, but one of the members kept shoving me back further from the house. She told me her name was Arquen. She told me that they killed Lucien because he was the traitor. My face was void of emotion as I looked at her. Even as she placed robes in my arms. I was now to be a member of the Black Hand. To take Lucien's spot. To be the Speaker. She told me that when I was ready to leave, to talk to her but... I wasn't ready to go anywhere. Instead, I shoved past her, clothes in hand and went inside. I closed the door behind me, kept my eyes downcast, and set the clothes on the table.

I didn't want to see what they had done to him, but I had to. I had to. I stood in front of the door, my back to it, my eyes still downcast. Slowly, I raised my gaze. I hoped that I'd find him standing there with that eerie smile that meant something much more to me. I hoped to find that he'd envelope me into his cold embrace and kiss me roughly. My eyes widened. Tears that I held back spilled forth, my jaw dropping in shock and horror at what had befallen my Speaker. There he was, hanging upside down by his feet. As bare as the day he'd been brought into this world. Cuts littered his frame, skin was bruised, a chunk was missing from his torso, show-casing his rib bones. They even cut his hair... or probably yanked it out. His mouth was open in a silent scream, eyes glazed over with arms tied behind his back.

Now I knew who's robes I'd be donning. So I brushed my tears away. Things weren't done yet. I had a traitor to expose. A traitor to murder. A body to bury. Looking away, I stripped myself of my shrouded armor and put on the robes that had once belonged to my Lucien.


	18. Traitor, Burial, & Pain

A/N:: Okay... Two chapters back I told you that Alexira's story would remain the same. However, from having re-written this one, I've come to realize that her's will actually change greatly. Still, here's the second to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

Traitor's Death, a Burial, and Pain

Arquen and the rest of us had gone to the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. The silence was unnerving between the five of us. None of them spoke. Not even as we came to a stop before the beautiful statue, except for the incantation that was spoken. After a moment it twisted its form, and became a sight of even more beauty, though others would say of horror. Arquen went down below the revealed passage way, then Belisarius, Banus, Mathieu and then myself. We stood before the Night Mother, awaiting her words but she never spoke. That's when the gargled sound of people choking on blood pierced my ears. I turned around just in time to see Belisarius and Banus collapse to the ground. A wicked gleam in Mathieu's eyes as he headed for the Night Mother.

I didn't wait for the word to kill Mathieu. He was the one. He was the traitor, obviously. He was the reason why Lucien was killed. The reason why I was in Lucien's spot. The reason why I wanted to make him suffer. I got to him before Arquen could and I slammed into him, bringing the both of us down. I recovered more quickly and pinned him down and stared into his eyes which had changed from a look of murder, to a look of terror. He struggled beneath me, but I didn't dare let him struggle free. I took out my blade and a wicked grin crossed my face. Eyes were on me, watching me as I caressed Mathieu's cheek with my blade. The blood bloomed where I had gently cut him, and I brought the lightly coated blade to my tongue and licked his foul life essence from my prized possession.

"You... I've been meaning to have a word with you. Do you know what you've done. What you've caused. How much turmoil you've put me through," I said, never once asking him a thing, "Well... little Bellamont. You'll be re-united with your precious mommy soon. After I show you what I feel. After I torture you, like you had done to him. Because of you... this world will never know Lachance's love and lust for death, but I shall carry on for him. Starting with you. Think of this as a gift from Lachance himself. A gift, he personally wanted me to give to you."

I thrusted my blade into his shoulder and dug it down his arm with a grunt and a vicious snarl on my face. The man screamed in pain, but I continued to rip apart his flesh with Sufferthorn. I kept him alive though. I didn't want him to bleed out on me. Not until I pierced his fucking heart where he had stabbed mine with an emotional dagger.

"May the Nine Divine have mercy on your soul and if no mercy comes, may Lucien Lachance find you and continue your torture until his thirst is satisfied," I growled before twisting the dagger around and yanked it from his torso. The man feel silent. Lifeless as the blood pooled around him. I stood slowly, sheathing my dagger and turning to face the Night Mother. She spoke to me. She told me of Mathieu's plans, and had taken my Blade of Woe to wake up it's true potential. Then she deemed me her Listener. An honor that... shouldn't have been mine, but was. She also gave me the opportunity to loot her tomb, but without a word -which was deemed as a no- Arquen and I were back in the Sanctuary.

I didn't have time to listen to the Speaker drone on, which was ironic considering that I was the Listener. So, I abruptly left. I had more important things to do than bother with the Sanctuary or restoring it to its glory. Leaving Cheydinhal, I went to the stables and hugged Shadowmere before mounting her and riding my way back to Applewatch Farm. I didn't tie her down, and instead walked through the still open door and looked at Lucien. I tried my hardest not to cry. To show strength. Though the coldness in the air... made it feel as though he were still with me. Comforting my broken mind. I moved the bed so that his body had a soft landing after I had cut the rope. There, I just sat on the bed, staring at his face.

It had to suck, pain being the last thing one felt. Though, it made me wonder what Lucien's last feelings were before his last breath escaped him. Hatred? For not having found the traitor in time? Guilt? For not having gone with me to exploit said traitor? Sorrow? For me having to see him dead? I closed his eyes, untied his hands and moved to get Vicente's clothes from my bag. What belonged to my favorite vampire, belonged to me. What belonged to me, now belonged to my Speaker.

Dressing him was a bit tough, but at least the cool air would keep him from rotting too quickly. It would allow me to make him a coffin... out of stone. Something to keep him preserved, for all of eternity. So that even Sithis himself would have to come and collect Lucien's form instead of waiting for it. I lingered in the house for a little bit longer before leaving him to the bed, and closing the door so wild animals wouldn't come for him. For the next three months, I fashioned a coffin for him out of stone. I hardly ate during that time, I couldn't eat. I felt sick everytime I did. I placed Lucien's corpse into the coffin but placed an apple in one hand, a nightshade in the other and let a bit of my blood drip onto both items.

"An apple to poison your enemies, or an apple to quench an unsatiable hunger. A nightshade to create such a poison, and my blood... to kill your enemies quicker with the burning hate that will never cease to exist and a burning love for you. May the Night Mother grant you a second chance at life one day, and may our Dread Father greet you unlike any brother or sister before you. My heart is forever yours... may it rest with you, to never see the light again," I spoke before I pushed the coffin closed and pushed the coffin into the hole that I had dug underneath a tree. Before I covered the coffin, however, I removed Sufferthorn from its sheathe and moved to lay it on top of the stone, as well as removing the traitor's blade.

"As a gift, my prized blade. As a gift, the traitor's blade. May the foul being's spirit be attached to it so that you may use my blade to cause the spirit harm until you have had your fill," I whispered before I stood to shovel the dirt into the ground carefully, making sure to keep the daggers from moving. Once the hole was filled in completely, I grabbed the tombstone that I had made stating where he was. After that, I grabbed Shadowmere's reigns and we walked home. To Skingrad.

That's when I lost it, was at my house in Skingrad. I had fallen through the door and just lied there. Eyja and my sister had rushed to my side, lifting me up as they dragged me to the fireplace. I had just lost the will to do anything. To stand, to care. I didn't even care that Modryn and Alexira were there. I didn't care that they were speaking to me. I couldn't hear a word that they were saying. Then... I screamed. It was a pained screamed. A delayed reaction. Alexira, Eyja and Modryn covered their ears as I screamed. A delayed reaction to having the one thing I cared most for ripped from me. The one thing that made living as an assassin, the most enjoyable.

My scream finally ended and I was left shaking, tears falling from my eyes. None of them knew what to do. They'd never seen me this vulnerable. They'd never seen an assassin cry. They'd never seen Lavvana the bold, cry. The cool air around me, hardly comforted me as I clutched where my heart was. Where it would always be to keep me living... but I secretly knew that it wasn't all there. I had left my heart with Lucien... he'd died with it. Somehow... I knew right there and then... that... I wouldn't be the same. Not without him.


	19. Lavvana's Epilogue

A/N:: This is the end of Lavvana's... I guess you'd call it a flashback. _; Yes, I know it is short, but you know what. I'm still proud of it no matter what. R&R.

* * *

Lavvana's Epilogue

That was what happened to me... That was awhile back though. Maybe three... six months? No, it was three months ago. Modryn cared, he did. He tried to get me to open up to him. Alexira too. Eyja just learned to deal with me though. My apparent alcoholism, and depressed demeanor has caused my sister to give up hope though. Modryn... Well, a week ago... I lost my temper. I went into a blind rage. I ended up killing Modryn and spending the night in jail. Why? Well... I had miscarried... and I was still in mourning over the loss of the child that I would've had that had been Lucien's. All knew I had lost my mind. All knew this. Yet, Modryn tried to console me... which ended up with his blood spilling on me as I screamed in a pained, mourning rage.

No-one bothers me now. Not even Arquen. I do head out to Bravil, scrawl on a piece of parchment a list of names, and hand it to her to give out to the new initiates. They won't be good enough for the guild. They praise me though. Look up to me. Me. The purifier of the Sanctuary. The Listener to the Night Mother. A young lady that never speaks, that can't speak. That... can't seem to even die no matter how hard she tries. I couldn't tell you how many times I've tried to end my agony. Especially in the past week alone after the miscarriage. Eyja takes care of me though, and when I'm no-where to be found by her. She knows where I'm at. I'm at Lucien's side. Beside his grave with Shadowmere. Slumbering peacefully by the nightshade covered area, inhaling the aroma that it gives off.

I often dream of him. Of waterfalls dripping red with blood and nightshade petals blowing through the wind. Of the bites he would give me, or the chill that would make my body quiver with a mixture of cold and delight. Sometimes... I feel as though he is there with me. The very reason why I cannot die. He's keeping me alive. For some greater purpose that I do not know of. After all, he still smiles down upon me. I can hear his voice, taste his lips, feel his hands... It's almost like he never left but when I wake... It's just me and Shadowmere.

I... I do not know exactly if I will recover from this. This void that sits where my heart is... seems permanent. I do look back on my kills. Though successful... it amuses me. I... wasn't the best assassin in the world. No. That title alone still remains with, and belongs to Lucien. Maybe. Maybe one day, he'll stop preventing my untimely death and allow me the peace I so desperately want. Maybe one day, we both can kill again with wicked grins on our faces. After all. The task of a Dark Brotherhood member is to kill. Doesn't matter how, as long as they are dead. If you do it stealthily. Well... there may be a reward in it for the member. After all, my greatest reward was Lucien Lachance. My Speaker. My Lover.


End file.
